The Insanity of One's Hope
by ImmortalRedWolf
Summary: When hope begins to shine its bright light, despair comes to overshadow the light. Another time, another place, or is it? A new group of students find themselves trapped inside the school walls of a new mastermind. What is their goal? To bring in despair, or shatter some hope? Is there greater meaning behind all this? How will these students fare against this new foe? SYOC Closed!
1. Life Turns into Hell

**Prologue: Life Turns into Hell**

"Ugh... The hell..."

Grumbling to myself feeling so sour. My head hurts like a bitch! It feels so stiff. So does my entire body. More stiff than usual when I feel aching in the morning. Did I get into some sort of accident? No, I was just sleeping. It was just from sleeping. Sleeping feels go good until the moment you wake up. Like eating something sweet till its gone. These days I can barely tell the difference between getting hurt from an injury or waking up.

"..."

Ever since the day I was born, I've experience some crazy crap in the past, but why is it this time I feel like my nerves are telling me that this time will be the most painful, dramatic, and daring experience I will ever experience in my life. I'm not even fully awake yet, why is it I don't want to open my eyes? Does this mean the experience is that much of a bad sign? This has never happen to me before. Seeing is believing... That's a motto I live by. If my body doesn't want my eyes to open, then I must force my eyes to open in order to see for myself. To make sense or even lessen the tension I feel inside. I should call out to find out if there is someone nearby. That's all I have to do. The world is a simple place where things aren't as complicated as they seem.

"Is anyone here?" I ask keeping my eyes shut hoping for something unexpected to come.

No response.

"Either there's no one there, the person is ignoring me, or... I'm talking to myself right now."

Talking to myself I bet. There's no other choice...

As I open my eyes, I come to seeing not only I'm by myself in an empty space, but its darker than the night sky. That's probably because the light aren't on. I feel around for a switch of some kind while feeling objects poking at me as I glide my hand around the walls. Eventually I find the switch and the room becomes a lot brighter and clearer to see. The bad feeling I had has diminished. I was just imagining the worse. Everything has a reason to it. However, I still know nothing about why I'm here in the first place.

"This sucks so much."

Looking around, I see I'm in an empty classroom. Should've known since I bumped my face into several desk shaped objects while looking for a switch. Also that I was sitting down on what felt to be one. Wait. Doesn't that mean...

"I am such an idiot..."

Giving myself I face palm, I have a sudden revelation.

I remember what I was doing last. I was heading to what was said to be the greatest high school in the freak in world. Or so they say. There is no such thing as a school better than all others. It all depends on your personal opinion. The name of said best school is…

"Hope's Peak Academy..."

* * *

Standing outside to see what appears a giant looking down on me, but is not. It's just how tall this building is.

Today marks the start of a new life. My first day at Hope's Peak Academy. I've been selected as one of the talented symbols to represent the world in achievements possible and becoming a glowing icon to others as one day they'll be just like me having a chance in gaining a grand educational opportunity with their exceptional talents. A full scholarship for the gifted. In the past, there have been several amazing individuals who have graduated from this school and have done so many accomplishments. Graduating from this school is the same as being set for life I hear.

In my case, I don't see how my talent can contribute to the world. It's more of a hobby than something beneficial. Well they did let in someone with the talent Ultimate Lucky Student, so I suppose any little talent can get by. The Ultimate Lucky Student is an exceptional one having to be picked from a national lottery to pick a student must means the school must be crazy rich to give an ordinary student the chance in one hell of a crazy full scholarship. I heard they offer luxury to the student in grand expenses, so I guess everyone chosen are also lucky students. As for me, my talent is the Ultimate Daredevil according to the acceptance letter I received. I'm sort of like that American one called Evel or something, and not like that daredevil who is a skilled defense attorney in those oversea comics.

What I do is pretty simple to describe. I simply perform difficult stunts like riding skateboards, cycles, skates, and many other stuff around some type of obstacle. I do a couple of creative stunts as well. Though others say they're really dangerous. Calling it life threatening is a big stretch. Nothing like that has ever happen to me I recall. I see circus performers get in bigger accidents than I. To me, I'm at a expert level in this field. Still...

I have no idea why they wanted me, but might as well take advantage of this experience from those suckers. Though I would have appreciated they let me keep my flaming red motorcycle inside where no one might steal it, but I guess after I call to complain over the phone about how sucky it was, but was somehow convince by how secure their security is, I guess I can be tolerant.

"My talent is a joke to be called an Ultimate...! Why did you accept someone like me...?! I hate you so much…!" I shout straight towards the inanimate object. Knowing my answer would be unheard. I just needed to let that out.

Who knows? While being enrolled here, I might find something else to make a living of. Like I said, being a daredevil is only a hobby, and I need to make a living doing something 'productive.' Like he said... Stupid older bro! Not all of us can be a genius like you. If I ever got the opportunity to choose my sibling, I wouldn't bat an eye to make the swap for any. I replace him in a heartbeat!

Standing at the front gates.

...What time was I supposed to be there? Eight in the morning. My watch reads... eight past ten. I'm late. I don't care at all. When people hear I'm a daredevil they think I'm one of two things. One of them, is a sinister type of person with a death wish. To show them what they want as I enjoy pleasing my fans in satisfaction, I plan to make my entrance as flashy as possible. That's why I'm going to motorcycle my way there, I'm going to ride inside looking so cool. You know what people say. First impressions are always important. That couldn't be any truer! What could go wrong?

I started revving up the engines. Why am I so hesitant? Am I scared? No! No! No! It's because I skipped breakfast this morning. It's true when they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Losing it on practice stunts is better than having to lose something more important. Nerve! My brother didn't want me to be late, so he made me skip breakfast knowing I wouldn't be in the mood to go wild. Look what that accomplished! I'll use my frustrating on my mad skills. I won't let him win! The goal is to make it to the opening ceremony landing on the podium without crashing into anything. The staff shouldn't complain if I don't brake anything. Why would they?

"HERE I GO...!"

As I enter the door, my head feels a strong sensation of blacking out. Did I crash already? How lame...

* * *

Now, I know the reason for those desk. This is Hope's Peak Academy. In a classroom, desk are so common, what is strange...

"Why are the windows bolted with iron and there's a camera watching me?! I hope the entrance is bolted up! If it is! Is this some sort of reality show?!"

I exhaled tiresome of not knowing what's going. Feeling over the top hothead. ...That's not all what's wrong. Most importantly, I don't know where my motorcycle has gone! My sweet cherry red! The closest thing I have to be lover. After being stuck here, this matter is what worries me more than my own life even.

"Huh?"

Seeing a note on one of the desk. I pick it up. It reads...

 _Hello students!_

 _A new life has started for you all..._

 _This academy shall become your entire life for you guys!_

 _For more questions, go out and explore!_

 _That's all. Byeeee!_

This helps a little. Is this part of the orientation? Maybe some crude sense of humor this school has saying to commit to this school. I now worry if the school will be able to pick out the right Ultimate Comedian. Still, I feel a bad turn in my stomach for this exaggeration. Not fear or anything weak like that, but a sense of anxiety of what waits for me into the unknown. This whole thing is strange... They should know how to treat a lady. Huh, I never thought I get the chance to say that phrase of wording ever in my life. It's very funny when I think about it. Either way, I should get going and get to the bottom of things. There are so many things I need answers to.

I open the door getting out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! The wolf is here doing his first OC story. Or you can say I'm the big bad wolf looking for creative and fun loving, fifteen little sheep to join my SYOC story! Of course they'll have to be some ground rules. If you're having trouble coming up with a talent, give me a shout, and I'll shout right back. Don't worry, I know the drill. I'll put a copy of the OC form on my page. Any comments to make me into a better writer are welcomed. Big bad wolf signing out!**

 **1\. No mary-sues/gary-stus.**

 **2\. Please put it in PM form, unless you don't have an account.**

 **3\. It takes place in Japan. So, expect the character to be Japanese. I might accept one or two foreign students if your character has a good reason.**

 **4\. No cannon talents, except maybe a lucky student. I don't want the character to have been in another story. At least fit it my form and tweak the name if the OC hasn't been in one very much.**

 **I really look forward to seeing your characters and ideas.**

 _ **OC Form**_

 **Name:**

 **Age (15-19):**

 **Ultimate:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height/Weight:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Bio:**

 **Likes (Three at minimum):**

 **Dislikes (Three at minimum):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **What type of person are they into romantically? :**

 **Type they would get along with:**

 **Type they wouldn't get along with:**

 **Type they be neutral with:**

 **Hobbies/Interests:**

 **Speech Patterns/Manners:**

 **Strengths/Weaknesses:**

 **Any fears or secrets:**

 **Most Precious Belonging:**

 **Future goals:**

 **Investigation/Class Trial Role:**

 **Motive for Murder:**

 **More likely to be a victim or culprit:**

 **Mastermind Option:**

 **Execution (Optional):**

 **Quotes (To get understand your character more):**

 **Other:**


	2. Meet the Cast Part 1

**Meeting the Cast Part 1**

Exiting out of the Classroom B, I have to decide on what to do first.

"Where should I go? Perhaps the entrance to make sure it isn't bolted up like those windows. If so, I would actually be trapped here."

I'm getting ahead of myself. First off, I should try to remember how I ended up in this classroom. If I was in a motorcycle crash wouldn't I be in the Infirmary? I don't feel any pain either. Aside from past stunts that is. Maybe there was a cool dude who saw me wipe out, and to prevent me from getting in trouble by the staff, they hid me inside this classroom. No. There's two things wrong with that conclusion. One, I might've gotten a concussion. Two, at the time I arrived slightly late, there should've been students in class. Yet, I see no one in that classroom nor in the halls.

"Better check the entrance, and retrace my steps?"

As I wander the hallway, while passing them through wanting to get to the entrance, my body starts aching up again. At the same time I stop to see I'm near the restrooms. Perfect timing. The entrance can wait. A restroom should have a mirror I could use to inspect my body. I haven't looked into one for three days. And, if those people who put in the classroom did so tacky, then I should take the chance to freshen up a little.

I enter the restroom and head towards a sinks. Washing my hands and my face. Staring at the mirror I can now see myself perfectly with my darkish hazel eyes. I could see that my fully bleached, disorderly, waist length, bleached blonde hair being in perfect condition without a trace of my old hair color. Looks like my tan has worn off leaving me with a pale complexion. I see I'm wearing a light blue, sailor uniform tied with a green bow along with an untucked white shirt underneath, and a checkered green short skirt. My older bro sent me this uniform because he wanted me to look presentable for my first day. We haven't made contact with each other in a long time. It's for the best I think. I don't know why I agreed to wear this for a single day. There's no point? The next day, the academy would provide me with their own school uniform. At least he didn't notice me leaving with my scarlet, knee-length socks underneath my brown uwabaki slippers since we don't live in the same house. I give myself a body check. Face. Same. Arms. Same. Legs. Same. Chest. ...Still same size. Finding no scars except the usual one under my left eye. Nothing major. I'm still at my slightly above, 5'4 body self it appears. Seems I'm just exhausted and need some rest. Perhaps I'll take a nap. The infirmary would be a good place, however I need to check the entrance to put my suspicions at rest.

Walking out of the restroom...

"Another one!" shouts a strong, authoritative voice coming towards me.

There I see a young, lightly tan, strong man who stood around 6'3. The muscular built guy with a pointed nose is wearing a white utility cover on top, under his high and tight haircut for his light brown hair. Like his voice, the slanted, dark blue eyes had some amazing intimidation. The wear on this guy is a dark gray t-shirt with an unzipped, white jacket over top. The jacket is burgundy on the inside and he has the sleeves rolled up slightly, and black cargo pants with a navy blue, leather belt having matching shoes to go. He also has a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a bullet on it.

"Hey, there," I wave to him. He looks suspicious and menacing. I'll keep my distance.

He glares at me. "What's with your tone? Sounds really disrespectful."

"Disrespectful? How so?"

"I can't describe it into words."

"Then how can I stop it?"

"Forgot about it…"

I know what he meant, but the best way to deal with serious types like him is ignorance and stupidity. Besides I'm like casual like to anyone. Well, mostly everyone... For one. Authority types and I don't mix.

"Anyway, I'm relieve to see someone. I almost thought I was the only one here. To prevent any misunderstandings. Are you a student or a teacher?"

"A student. At first I ask why would someone ask that, but after having the others ask me the same thing I see how people could mistake me as one."

"Others? Are there others here?"

"Yes, I should lead you to them I suppose."

"Cool." Now that I think about it, when he called on me, he said another one. "Let's go."

"Hold it!"

"Yeah?"

"You should introduce yourself."

"..."

"What's with that annoyed face your making?"

"You know its common courtesy even for me to introduce yourself before asking the names of others."

"..."

"..."

"Very well. You could have been more polite in stating that but alright. My name is Freed Cross. Follow what I say, and we can get through this mess. You can always trust a marine."

 **Ultimate Marine**

 **Freed Cross**

"So, I take it you're the Ultimate Marine?"

"Correct! I'm an overseas student from America. The greatest country in the world. I started school at a late age, but was given the chance to join a marine boarding school thanks to a hero of mine. Excelling pass the ranks, I'm a true prodigy. Even prove better than my superior officers. When I was given a letter to enroll here I thought about declining having no need to go. However, my superiors greatly insisted that I take at what they call a golden opportunity. Calling it the best school in the world. Even the person I admire the most wanted me to go. Telling what a great chance this was being the first in my country to go there. Hearing this, I realize I can help my country by learning from this academy. This reason is why I'm here. I'm no traitor to my country if that's what you're thinking!"

"..."

I only asked for his talent. Not a life story. I did look up people's talent on the message board, but I only skimmed through them.

"Now, introduce yourself."

"Sure. The name's Takara Rikisuke."

"Good. With you, we got a good balance number of fifteen students. Now, let us get going."

"But, first. I must ask is the entrance…"

"Closed off. Yes."

"You sure are helpful."

"Of course! Even though I'm off duty, once a marine always a marine."

Freed pulls me with him. He leads me to a yellow door with a blue videotape in the center. The room was label A/V above. Inside, there's sets of monitors and video hardware.

"Oh, you found a new one." A girl speaks in a rather cheery manor.

Facing her direction, I get a better look. Seeing a relatively slim, 5'7 girl with an average build. She has fairly large, light green eyes. Her hair is brown in color reaching just past her lower back, along with shortish side fringes. Her clothing consist of a maroon cardigan underneath her grayish blue, strapless dress, and green high heeled shoes.

"Yes, I have- ...! Where did the rest of the students go?!"

"If I may interject." Another voice, a very polite sounding voice deliberately trying to be extra careful not to offend a soul. This time it was a 5'9 boy, who has natural looking light grey hair, but I can tell it was originally red. Bleaching hair is easier to maintain than constantly dying it. His skin is pale. His eyes are dark brown. A mentionable feature would be that his hands are extremely calloused. He wears mostly light colors, a white dress shirt, a pale gray sweater vest, and light khaki pants. The only real color he wears is a messed up, pink necktie that in my opinion looks pretty queer for a boy to wear. "The bad news is they got tired of waiting for an update, so they decided to search on their own. Good news is they're showing initiative. Isn't that great?"

"No it isn't! I'm going to have to give them all a scolding! You three stay here!" He runs out the door.

Okay, now what to do? I guess some chatter?

"Hey, guy." I approached the dyed hair boy.

"Oh, hello there." He greeted with a slight bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Say-"

"Can you tell me something? Was that a good way?

"A good way?"

"To response back to you? I was thinking of something more polite, but you came to me so suddenly, I didn't have enough time to come up with anything better. Hope you're not offended by me."

"Nah, its cool. No big deal. You didn't have to think too much about it. Just be yourself."

"...I see what you're telling me. Thank you very much."

"No trouble."

"Can we introduce ourselves?"

"Okay."

"Who should go first?"

"..."

"No, I get it. It's no big deal, right? I'll start. I'm Kichiro Hashimoto. That's all I can think of. Wait! I can at least tell you my talent. The Ultimate Pianist."

 **Ultimate Pianist**

 **Kichiro Hashimoto**

"Takara Rikisuke. The Ultimate Daredevil."

"Your introduction sure was short... Sorry, I didn't mean anything offensive by it."

"Of course you didn't." I meant that without sarcasm. "Hey-"

"Yes. What do you need? I'll do what I can for you. I'll do what I can for anyone who wants me."

This guy is either a nice assisting fella or is a really good conman.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing here?"

"Staying here. That's what Freed told me to do."

"No... I meant inside this academy currently."

"Well... That's hard to tell you. I just woke up. Not too long ago after you. So, I guess I'm no longer the newest person among our group."

"I take it you don't know anything."

"Sorry, why not try asking someone else? I'm sure they can be of more help. I just know all we can recall was passing out at the entrance of Hope's Peak Academy."

So, all of us are in the dark about that...

"I'll do that." You know... I remember something about him on the message board. Saying he's a natural on the piano is an understatement. It says he started composing his own pieces at the age of twelve, and developed his skill to their peak a couple years after. Then, he just stop suddenly, and disappeared for some reason. People with talent I suppose have their own problems. None I could relate. At least his talent was still recognized by the academy. Enough thinking, I guess I should ask someone else. But... there's only one person, and... that one person... is a girl. I don't get along with them, but I'll try...!

I approach the browned hair girl, and take a deep breath

"S-Salutations fair maiden!" I bowed. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"It's nice to meet you too." she responds cheerfully. "I'm glad to see another face around here. The more the merrier."

"Yes! The more the merrier is gracefully divine!"

"...Are you comfortable? You seem tense."

"N-Not at all! I-I'm quite tense free this evening!"

"R-Right..."

Geez, why are girls hard to chill with. Why can't they be more like guys? Guys are easier to chat with. But, with girls I have to act super polite to understand them. We're really different wavelengths even though we're the same gender. They take precious care of their appearance, in mega obsessed into their fashion, and they're too emotional that if I act in some way they might cry! In middle school, the school I enrolled in just became acceptable to coed, so I didn't have to worry about dealing with them really much being only one eighth of the student population.

"If you be very generous in informing me of your appellation, I would greatly appreciate it. I-I am Takara Rikisuke! C-Charm to make your acquaintance!"

"I'm Reika Suzuki. Let's get along. Normally I wish... I'm the Ultimate Artist. What's your talent?"

 **Ultimate Artist**

 **Reika Suzuki**

"Ultimate Daredevil."

"Daredevil? That's an interesting talent."

"Y-Yes! You flatter me so." The way she says its obvious, she thinks the talent is not fitting for a girl. They're just not capable of understanding. It's not their fault. "Now, Miss Reika, I have a request for you. Won't you tell me of why we are in this strange state of affairs? I am quite concern about these conditions."

"Sorry to say, but I don't know much either. No one has a clue why we're here. Each of us fainted after entering inside Hope's Peak Academy. That doesn't help much, does it?"

"N-Not at all! You were really helpful!"

"I wish I could believe that..." she muttered to herself.

Having introductions done. The room goes silent. I don't like silence. So…

"I'm heading out."

"Wait." Kichiro calls out to me. "Freed asked us to stay put. There might be danger out there."

"So? What do I care? I don't need to stay bored up in here. As a daredevil, I take risk no matter what the consequence lies. Freed could just suck it."

"Freed is merely trying to help us the best he can in our situation. Don't be too hard on him."

"Y-You are too generous milady... I-I'm not intending to be harsh. I merely desire to meet the others. Acting productive investigating is more of my profession than to persist in position. Fare thee well Miss Reika. Chow Kichiro." I leave the A/V room.

"Hey, Reika. What do you think of Takara?" Kichiro asks. "If you don't mind answering..."

"Well..." Reiak puts herself in deep thought. "She's a pretty weird girl. But, I think she's a good person inside."

"I think so too. …Reika."

"Yes?"

"If Freed ask. I did everything I could to stop her."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. I hope I did well on my first intro with the characters. I wanted to finish quickly, so I hope I didn't make any errors. Thanks to those who have applied. The SYOC is still open, and I'm still accepting characters. If you didn't see your characters. DO not worry. I plan to introduce the characters group by group. I'm having trouble picking them out and already have a couple decided. Please tell me if I made any mistakes I could fix or to improve my writing. Big bad wolf. Signing out!**


	3. Meet the cast Part 2

**Meet the Cast Part 2**

"Ah choo!" I sneeze suddenly.

Huh? I guess somebody must've been talking about me. Could've been anyone who knows me. Getting back on track, I should explore the area more so I can meet the others. Until something else happens meeting them does take away the time. Where should I check first?

The entrance. I know what Freed said about it being closed off, but I can't believe that until I see it for myself. Seeing is believing. That's a motto I live by. From the A/V room, I take a left turn going down towards the entrance. I enter what to be one of my top fears to come alive. And, it wasn't that the entrance closed off by some giant metallic safe door like the windows bolted with iron...

It was being stuck in a room with girls and no boys... At the entrance I see two girls.

"Oh, a new face. Are you a lost one as well?" A womanly low-pitched voice asked me. "The first thing you should do is not panic."

This 5'11 girl has a quite muscular build with very visible muscles. She has peach skin and deep brown eyes, with a warming smile. Her shoulder length hair is an odd hot pink color, which always has two black bows in it. Her wear is a long olive-colored coat that goes down to about her ankles. She wears a solid black shirt and red skinny jeans, a blue belt separating them. The sneakers are the same color as her coat.

"Well, looks like she is taking this situation really well." Another woman's voice, a boisterous one. "Or not? She looks more nervous staring at us than at the closed off entrance..."

The next one was a 5'8 girl with the lucky non run-of-the-mill, pretty nice hourglass figure. Her red hair to the middle of her back tied in a braid with a ribbon tied around the bottom. Her cheeks are covered in freckles and have a slight blush on them. Her skin is tan and smooth. She doesn't wear makeup or anything which should be unusual for a girl. A regular gray t-shirt that hangs a bit on her, so much that it reveals the side of her blue and black sports she wears. She also wears some black shorts and some simple gray running shoes.

"Is she suspicious of us? What should we do?"

"I don't know. How about we wait for her to pick herself up?"

"Okay. How long will it take I wonder?"

...Do they think I can't hear them? I should try talking to them, but... talking to another girl is exhausting. I knew I should have dragged Kichiro along with me! No, that was a lie. That thought never occurred to me. I'm not a cautious thinker. Calm down! You can get through this! Just take things slowly and one at a time!

"S-S-Salutations!" I approached the less feminine looking one hoping it'll be easier for me. "H-How are you this good morning?!" Though still doesn't help me much.

"Pretty fine. And you?"

"P-Perfectly dandy!"

"Hey, Miss. I think you need to take a deep breath. It's obvious you're feeling nervous. Do I frighten you?"

"Sure..." I inhaled deeply and exhaled quickly. "O-Okay... I-I'm-!"

"Take another."

Taking another one more slowly than the last one.

"Huff... Huff... Okay. I'm fine. For the record, you didn't scare me. I was nervous for entirely different reason."

"Good to hear. Now, why don't you tell me your name?"

"It's Takara Rikisuke! The Ultimate Daredevil. Please address yourself milady."

"Alright Miss Takara. My name is Yukie Morioka. I'm the Ultimate Archer."

 **Ultimate Archer**

 **Yukie Morioka**

"..." So this is the Ultimate Archer. What an unfitting talent for a girl to have. I can relate. Except she has a nurturing charm to her. Unlike someone rowdy and disobedient like me.

"Hey, what are you thinking about? You have a grimace on your face. Do you need to take another deep breath?"

"N-No! It's nothing really! It's just Miss Yukie is not who I expected to be..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I rather not. Y-You're feelings could be shattered..."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not so emotional that I break in tears with the harshest of comments."

That's what they all say, before they break down into tears. However, it would offend her if I don't give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Its just... as a girl. You are quite lean and packing some muscle. Also taking a masculine sport like archery is quite unusual for an elegant lady like yourself to specialize in. You're almost like a b-"

"...Hey, Miss Takara."

"Yes?"

"Let's drop the subject. I'm very sick of people... thinking and questioning little about my femininity…"

"S-Sorry, I have offended you Miss Yukie... Even though you're like that I still can't think of you as one. No matter how I try... If that helps, because it doesn't really help me... Not in the slightest."

"A little. It's the thought it counts they say. I did say not to worry, but you should have some instincts of common sense of what to say or what not to say. There is someone here who lacks any…"

"That's something my big brother says. ...!" Why did I just say that?! "A-Anyhow! So, the entrance is really sealed off! Right?"

"Yes. No matter what we did none of us were able to get the door open. Even if we did, I bet those would have stopped us if we did."

"Those?" Following her gaze. I see two cameras above having been attached with machine guns. I don't get this! "Man, this stick is getting more complex the more I learn. Why would machine guns be attached to cameras? Why would cameras be there in the first place? Why is it I don't even remember that safe door when coming here?"

"If I knew, I tell you."

"Yeah, I know... "

"..."

"..."

Seems like we're done talking. I should go talk to the other one.

"S-S-Salutations!" I try approaching her. "I'm-"

"Nice to meet you! The name's Hoshiyo Kaiko and I hope we can be friends." She runs to me first. "I'm the Ultimate Long-Distance Runner! So, who are you?"

 **Ultimate Long-Distance Runner**

 **Hoshiyo Kaiko**

"Takara Rikisuke."

Another athletic girl. She seems a bit too friendly for a talent that makes you all tired, sweaty, and causes you to blow junks. Not to mention that figure… doesn't match the correct build on her talent at all.

"Seems like you thinking of something wicked. A penny for your thoughts?"

"...Do you really want me to say? Are you going to cry?"

"Scouts honor I won't shed a tear!"

"I'm just thinking how strange it is an enchanting, well develop like you to have a talent like being a long runner. You aren't wearing any make up either. You're energetic and noisy like a boy. Please tell me. Are you sick with a serious illness?!"

Hoshiyo ends up giving me a long observing stare. Is there something on me?

"Hey, Takary. What's your Ultimate?"

T-T-Takary! That's the first nickname a girl has given me. Does this mean we're f-f-friends…?! No! No! That's impossible! I'm looking too much into her name calling. It can be she's a bully. Bullies basic lowest form of a weapon is name calling like TV propaganda. But, I should answer her question before she wonders why I'm waiting so long to answer her question!

"The Ultimate Daredevil!"

"Wow! Just as I thought! Someone is calling the kettle black!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll be frank, I actually saw you Freed drag you off when I was... Never mind that detail. You acted like a tomboy in front of him."

"Th-That's because I'm different! I've done so many things that can't make me the same as someone beautiful like you! And I'm not a tomboy, because tomboys don't exist. They're just boys in girls' wear!"

"How so?" Yukie raised her brow. "What you just said was really stupid. A talent matters not on either gender. Take your talent for example."

"Being a daredevil doesn't take as much effort as you think. It's just simple tricks I perform. A-Anyone can jump off a shark tank over a hope that's on fire using a unicycle! As long as you got nerve. No girl can do what I do. No offense you two!"

"…" Yukie turned away.

"None taken." Hoshiyo replies. "Besides, I think that's just your personal opinion. I'll admit I probably wouldn't be able to jump off a shark tank with a unicycle and all that. But, having nerve has nothing to do with it. It only takes skill. Like it takes skill to be one of the best long distance runners."

"I appreciate your opinion even if I don't agree with them." I announce. "My talent only takes nerve. It's different, and I'm different from others. I-I'm not saying this to be stubborn about my opinion or anything like that! "

"Hehehe! My, you sure are a piece of work. Everyone has their quirks. I still want to be friends with you and everybody else."

"I wouldn't mind being friends if you want." Yukie mentions.

In name. That's acceptable, but I don't think it'll work out... I never had real female friends. However, I noticed something odd about these two. Yukie is quite masculine in her outside appearance having a toned body, but is feminine on her insides being very caring and kind. Hoshiyo is quite feminine in her outside appearance having an hourglass figure and is beautiful enough to go without makeup, but her insides are really lively and boyish. ...I got it! Because they're Ultimates! They must be exceptionally different than any other ordinary girls I've met so far. This is why they're somehow different in understanding than the other girls. But girls will still be girls in the end. I need to discover how to treat them in their given language, and other girls I might meet here. Should I act more polite or less unruly? I'll sleep on it. For now!

"U-Um, Miss Yukie. Miss Hoshiyo. I'm going to meet the remaining students. Please excuse me!" I run out of there before I get more awkward.

Taking a look back, I notice the room shows no signs of my wipe out. Perhaps I didn't even wipe out. Yay! That's such a relief! ...Or maybe I just I wiped out somewhere else. Somehow, my gut feels that the latter is the better bet to place my money on I hate to admit it. Now... Where to go next to find more people...? The school store is the closest to me, so why not go there next?

As I enter the school store, I felt great pleasure being in this room. Not because, of all the rad items here, but I'm in a room with no girls this time.

"Check it out." The boy speaks slow, calm and relaxed. "There's a lot of neat antiques in here."

He is a very ordinary looking guy who stood at 5'5. The boy has brown eyes, a round nose, and an average skin tone. His dark brown hair is covered up by a white baseball cap with a black music note on the front. His clothing normally consists of a red, short-sleeve shirts, a pair of overalls, and some old, steel-toed hiking boots.

"I know!" The other speaks in a lively, friendly tone. "I especially love the knight holding the axe!"

This 5'3 person I nearly mistaken him for a girl, but I can always tell the difference. A boy's appearance can be the same as a girl, but their true insides never will. He has a skinny limp body having a fair skin complexion. He has shoulder length, light blue hair in which his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, and passionate indigo eyes. He carries a tan satchel filled with weeds wearing a brown vest over his reddish green, checkered shirt that is loosely buttoned down. He also wears black, worn out shorts with holes sticking out around the thighs, and scarlet sandals.

"You do? Doesn't it look dangerous? Someone could get hurt. I know I would or others..."

"Nonsense! Axes, tomahawks, and hatchets are essential when cutting the head off of insects! They are nature's pure evil! Except for bees…"

"I'm not a fan of insects myself. Bee stings really hurt I think. I never got stung before. Hey, wouldn't pesticides work better than to slaughter the insects?"

"I'm afraid. That's a big no-no. Pesticides are the root of humanity's evil!"

"I guess people can consider them like that..."

"Hey guys," I announce myself. "Mind if I cut in? Actually, I just did, so never mind. How's it going? Name's Takara Rikisuke, the Ultimate Daredevil! Give me your names and let's try to get along!"

"Why hi there. I hope we get along too. You must be another fellow person who has no idea why we're in this mess. I wish you weren't, but I am terrible not fortunate enough for that to be so. Actually, I don't think it would be good if you had an idea why we're here, because the rest of us might find it suspicious or that's what Freed said. Oh! My bad. I was rambling on, wasn't I? I was supposed to introduce my name. It's Damon Job. My talent is pretty ironic, ever heard of the Ultimate Lucky Student? Well... that's me."

 **Ultimate Lucky Student**

 **Damon Job**

The Ultimate Lucky Student... Just as I thought. From looking at this person I can already tell this guy is a complete sham! And not the good sham decorating the outsides of a pillow! What's so lucky about him? He looks and acts like a normal guy. How boring... At least he isn't a girl, because I wouldn't able to deal with such an abnormality.

"From the puzzled look you're giving me you must find it shocking for someone like me to be lucky. Honestly, I'm like the Ultimate Unlucky Student. An example is being stuck inside here..."

"Then, wouldn't that make the rest of the students trapped here unlucky? I did find it strange how I made it in this school in the first place. I thought it was a fluke. In other words luck. So, we're probably the same. "Another thing. Your name describes you to a T. You can call that lucky or... coincidently. Give or take. You look like you wouldn't harm a fly either."

"Thanks."

"No big deal, man. I'm very glad to have met someone who got here through the cracks of those destine for greatness."

"Somehow, what you said made me feel a little better, even though it shouldn't. A Daredevil takes thing very fast and loose. One of my mottos is taking things slowly. You're like an opposite of myself. Well, most of them I think. One who is opposite of me is surely a talented one. Meaning you must be very gifted."

"Your logic doesn't apply to me. Because..! I don't understand it! Either way, I'm glad to be trapped around with someone like you."

"You're flattering me."

"?" I can't take it anymore...

"What's wrong?"

"That guy..."

"That guy?"

"That guy is giving me a strange poker face. He was very flamboyant before. I'm a bit creeped out by his blank stare."

"Oh, him. He's... special. Please be nice to him."

"Special?"

"Oh, right! I never introduce myself to you." The light blue haired boy realizes. "I'm very sorry for spacing around in thought. The name is Naoki Takemori. I'm known as the Ultimate Herbalist."

 **Ultimate Herbalist**

 **Naoki Takemori**

"Nah its cool." I assure him.

"..."

"?"

"..."

"Hey, what's with sullen face you're making?"

"Is it that oblivious? I guess I can't hide it."

"Hide what?"

"My disappointment of you."

"Wha?"

"It's nothing personal, but when the next lost person appears, I was hoping you be a really handsome man. Unfortunately, you just some bitch."

Wh-Wh-WHAT DID HE CALL ME?!

"Why you little-!" I grab his neck and lift him in the air.

"Please don't be violent. Like I said its not your fault for getting my hopes up. And, if I am to get beaten up, I prefer a man to beat me. The hotter, the better passion I'll feel! An dominant male doing this to be would be divine! You… doing this is making me very sick! Can you knock it off, you little bitch?"

"Please let go of him! Violence is not the answer!" Damon yells. "Please don't be the third girl who decided to give him a beating."

I... want to but I know I shouldn't. ...What's with this Naoki guy? How can he say all that while smiling? He looks and speaks like a girl, his mannerism resembles a girl, and yet... I want to beat the living s*** out of him! However, given this strange event, there's a chance this is what is making him some weird. So, I let him go hoping I didn't regret giving him the pounding he so rightfully deserves.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Naoki doesn't have a good way to speak with the females here. And, the males he's very sweet on. ...Maybe too sweet."

"Aww, don't worry Damon~ I'm not very interested in you compared to the rest, so I won't be too much of a bother . You're not my type. I'm not attractive to ordinary guys. I'm attractive to the special hot ones! Nonetheless, all guys are more precious than the sluts of the world!"

"If you ask me acting differently on one gender is not right." I mention.

Having no desire to stay here any longer I go on continuing to search for more. More pleasants one I hope!

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. Finish with part 2. Hope I didn't rush it this time. Thank you for your submissions. I'm going through them and am deciding very carefully on who'll get in. Love all the sent OCs you all submitted very much! Spots are still open just saying for both sides. Thank you for reviews. I really feel better after reading them. Criticism is important as well. Big bad wolf, Signing out!**


	4. Meet the cast Part 3

**Meet the Cast Part 3**

Exiting out of the School Store, I start walking around to… somewhere. I can't seem to think of where to go next. Neither can I just go with my gut right now like I usually do. Why? I know... I can only blame one person for putting me in a bad mood. Takemori!

Damn him for ruining my mood. I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. Being trapped inside this school under unknown circumstances would put people in a different mood meaning I'm not going to get along with everyone until everything becomes clear on why we're here. Yeah, I'm sure once that happens I'll be able to get along with others in a chill fashion. Even though, I always get along with the males really well… No time to mop around! Where to go next?!

Looking… Looking…

"Hold my horses… I've just realized something important! Why do I need to really meet everyone going door to door like some Girl Scout selling cookies to the closet lolicons who buys them? I'm not selling cookies of any kind!"

If I want to meet them, then any time is good. Especially, if I have to look forward to meeting another irritating person. Though, I have met six others who are pleasant in their own ways. So, maybe every seventh person I meet will be a jackass. Or every third or fourth male I meet? No matter.

"I guess I'll go to the Infirmary I saw a while ago, since my body is still tired, I might as well take a snooze there."

Going straight and making a right, I open the door to the Infirmary, seeing what I was not hoping to meet any more of. People!

"Sooo… Are you done with your little tiding up this room? I'm tired of reading these magazines I found under this bed's mattress."

One is a 5'10 male with an athletic build having short, spiky black hair. He has tan skin and bright green eyes. There's a blue lightning bolt tattoo on right side of neck. His clothing wear is grey t-shirt under his red denim jacket with black fir lining, faded blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Almost… done! Everything is clean as a whistle. Thank god. I couldn't get my mind off how unsanitary this room is when I first entered here. Five percent! This here is a place for treating people, not to infect them. I thought this school with such an esteem reputation would be at least under one percent."

The other one, a 5'2 girl that just spoke is rather small and petite. She has sharp light blue eyes and a neat brown pony tail. She wears a dark blue skirt that is pressed and cleaned and is fitted to her perfectly. She also wears black dress shoes and a pair of silver framed glasses. Those two looking very shiny like they are shined daily.

"That's very good or unreasonable... Now can we get going to somewhere? I'm so bored here."

"Then please go by yourself. You know you didn't have to come with me. There's other things you could be doing instead of being with me." She takes out a small well organized purse that carries a multitude of sticky notes and pencils beginning to writing some notes down.

"That's wrong! Actually, I did have to come with you. How could I leave such a defenseless little girl to her lonesome? It wouldn't be right! Even if… she has nothing to do but pointless cleaning."

"It is… not pointless. Oh, what? There's more dirt under the curtains."

"Then, can I at least help so we can spend time together faster somewhere else?"

"No. Please stay where you are, you womanizer. When you're near me I have a sudden urge to clean myself. Even my clothing, and I'm unable to do that now since I would have to take off my clothes."

"…I don't see the problem."

"…"

Well this is a… interesting conversation. I hate to disturb a lover's quarrel like this one, but… I came to find a nice snooze, and something tells me I won't find one here. I better escape before I'm spot-

"Hello new face!" the boy standing inches away before I knew it. "Don't be shy and come on in!"

Damn, he shoved me inside and now is standing in front of my escape route! I'm trapped!

"Hi." I greet him. "How's it hanging?"

"Hmm. …Fourth."

"Forth?"

"Yeah, as in the ranking."

"Ranking?"

"You don't know. I suppose not since you were just here. You see I taken the liberty to rank the lost girls trapped in here to best to least favored. And you're fourth."

He's definitely a player, huh? Oh well, not a problem for me. However, looking back… being forth is kind of bothersome. I should be dead last. No, I shouldn't even be compared to the others! Maybe this guy has poor taste in woman. Let's see...

"Hey, just wondering, what rank is Miss Reika at?"

"She's number… three."

"…" His ranking is not completely off since hers is higher then mine. But, the others who are lower I'm concerned for.

"Enough talk about others, let's talk about you."

"Eh?"

"You sure are a cute one." He pets my head. "Does your name have a ringing match to it?"

"Eh?!" I back away startled. Did he just… hit on me?! N-No way! No guy would ever hit on me! Never ever! Not in a million billion trillion… gazillion years! Though I wouldn't live that long but still! "A-Ahaha! You sure have a wicked sense of humor, don't you?"

"I do?" He tilts his head confuse.

"That's right. You asked for my name in your own way, right? It's Takara Rikisuke. Let's hang when we get the chance to in a friendly buddy buddy manner. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I never gave you my name. How could I forget this one-o-one step and cut to the chase. I do have a habit of cutting corners and taking short cuts to many, many things. The name's Zai Kanzaki. The Ultimate Cheater! Nice to meet you."

 **Zai Kanzaki**

 **Ultimate Cheater**

"Ultimate Cheater?"

"That's right. As in…"

"I think I got it."

"Well, it is pretty self-explanatory."

"Yeah." Cheater… Let's see… he hits on any type of girl like me, was called a womanizer, and… I can't think of a third thing, but even without it I can safely assume he specializes in… cheating on the woman he goes out with…! Though I'm not sure if I call that a talent. Could I be wrong? I'm not going to think about it too much. There have been others I met with stranger talents unfitting for the part. I count myself in that lot so I'm not being mean by thinking of that.

"I'm going to reread this magazine while you get along with Miss Cleanness. Maybe you can 'clean' her mood up."

Right. There was one more in this room. And, a girl at that. I definitely need to introduce myself otherwise, she'll think I'm some person who favors meeting guys over girls! Which is entirely not true. Perhaps not entirely…

Marching up to her…

"Stop!" She yells suddenly, and gives me an inspection like a police officer would do when they arrest you making sure you're not carrying a concealed weapon. But, is doing it too thoroughly…. Then rubs me with a rag, and dusts me with that feather flower device I don't remember what its called.

"…!"

"Okay, you're clean."

Then, gets back to cleaning…

…I've feel violated in so many ways!

…

…

…

…I can't just wait for her to finish. Even though I'm usually unnerving to talk to girls, I'm getting tired, and when I'm tired I become impatient even with the girls. Feather duster! That's what its called! Just remembered!

"Hello there miss. I'm Takara Rikisuke. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Shina Kaiori."

Saying only two words, Shina gets back to cleaning.

"…"

"Good job." Zai complements me. "You managed to get two whole words out of her while she's cleaning something. Meeting her wasn't pretty in my case. Took me a lot of bonding to get where we are now. At least, we're better off than those other two when all of us were meeting each other."

"More like bugging…" Shina mutters while cleaning.

"See! She can't help responding to me because its like being brush me off. If you know what I mean. *Wink*"

"I believe I do…" I respond. I feel really wrong about just responding to that without truly knowing what he could possibly mean in his own poor view!

"Don't feel too bad about her cutting your conversation. When she gets cleaning there's almost nothing that'll snap her out of it except some form of uncleanliness. Me apparently, and your previously unfit appearance according to her. You must've not done a good job when you came to I assume."

"…" I tried my best…

"Anyway, don't worry about her. Once she finish you can have a normal conversation with her as you want. She's… more pleasant when she's not being a clean freak. Her talent is Innkeeper after all."

 **Shina Kaiori**

 **Ultimate Innkeeper**

"I'll be sure to talk to her again when that time comes." As much as a normal conversation I can give to a girl.

"In the meantime, why don't us get to know each other be- …I now feel like laying around. Maybe another time."

Gets on the bed.

…I don't think I could sleep in here now, so I might as well finish meeting people. If I do go on one of those beds, Zai would probably ask to join me and…! I wouldn't find the words to respond to his question. Leaving is probably the best thing I could do is leave.

Exiting out of the Infirmary, I continue my exploration. Going past straight the restrooms I went earlier to check myself. Then…

*CLANK CLANK CLANK*

Hearing a sound that echoes through the hallway, I run towards where its coming from. A daredevil throws caution into the wind on these kind of whims. I end up seeing two people at a set of stairs looking like they go to the next floor. Except they're blocked off by a metal gate.

*CLANK CLANK CLANK*

"Dammit! This thing is hard." The girl slurs. "I don't think this would budged even if I punched it a thousand times consecutively."

The 5'8 girl with bronze like skin having a medium built has short spikey, brown hair with amber eyes which have a glow of piercing intimidation. She wears a black tank top, jeans, red shoes, a bandage on her cheek, and red boxing gloves on her side. Oh, a spider Pendant is around her neck also.

"I tried to tell you." The boy informs. "This gate is possibly made out of something strong like iron or stronger like steel. To break them with your bare hands is very unlikely."

A slim 5'6 guy with a healthy toned color having dark-maroon, tousled, medium hair, and vivid hazel eyes. What he wears is a simple white, short-sleeved buttoned shirt with a navy-blue vest outside of it, tan trousers that roll up near the ankles, trendy black sneakers, and a thin, white overcoat on the outside.

"There was no guarantee unless I tried, right?"

"True, but you must've damaged your hands at your attempts."

"Don't worry they're find. They punched a lot of hard objects to endure the damage."

"Yeah… I can see that they are surprisingly looking well for someone who punched that gate over a hundred times. But, why didn't you use your gloves?"

"My gloves are for punching living objects like that guy I smacked around for his foulness towards me."

That guy?

"I see… People do have principles…"

"Principles got nothing to do with it. It's just natural to me. I do what feels right!"

"…"

These two seem to be trying to find a way out of here. They thought the second floor would be different, but is blocked unfortunately. Well, might as well say hi to my fellow trapped mates.

"Hello- ?!"

"Ha!"

"Whoa!" I duck onto the ground on reflex. What just happened here? …That girl almost… punched me. "What the hell was that for? Do you want to die you stupid f**ker?"

"…"

Oh no! I spoke rudely to a girl. Her hard working endlessly under the sun twenty four hour complexion and those menacing eyes made me treat her like some ruthless thug I run into on the street. Thugs to me are genderless so I have no problem dealing with them, but she's different. She's so pretty like a caged lion on the loose! What should I do? I must try to find some way to apologize without sounding like a complete flaking wuss!

"L-Listen, I…"

"Hehehe, you got spunk there. You're alright."

"Huh?"

"My bad for punching you so suddenly, I didn't notice you and my reflexes kicked in, or punch if you prefer."

"You should really work on that." The boy insists. "Lucky for you when you made your first strike it was blocked by the marine."

"Yeah, I hated having to listen to his scolding, but I kind of deserve it for my punch being blocked so easily."

"That's your reason for listening to him…? To punish yourself?"

"Never mind that. We got ourselves another trapped person. Hey, girl, tell me or name. I'm Shichi Diaki. The Ultimate Boxer."

 **Shichi Diaki**

 **Ultimate Boxer**

"I thought so…" Another unfitting talent for a girl…

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She's glaring at me. Need to think of what to say carefully…

"O-Oh! Just that you're carrying around those boxers gloves, so I assumed that was your talent."

"Oh that. For a second it sounded like you found someone like me unfit for boxing or something. If that was the case, I smack your lights out! But, I was just thinking too much into this."

"Hehehe…" I wouldn't want that from someone who got the title Ultimate Boxer, I thought a man would nail that one. She must be more fearful than any man who was aiming for that role.

"So?"

"So?"

"Aren't you going to give me your name, and talent?"

"R-Right! Takara Rikisuke! The Ultimate Daredevil!"

"Ultimate Daredevil? Interesting."

"It really is not that all interesting."

"Say Takara. Since, we're doing pretty much nothing how about we go a little one-on-one?!"

"H-Huh?"

"You look strong with your delinquent hair color, those eyes of flare I see have fighter spelled all over it, and you speak as if you're ready to jump like a puma or panther. You probably make for a good warm up, and I've had several which don't even deserve to be called a warm up."

Is that how I really appear to be?! I hope not…

"Um…"

"What's wrong? Going to back out? Aren't you the Ultimate Daredevil?"

"Yes, but I still have somethings I need to sort out. Like first meet everyone trapped here, and then think about other stuff. I just woke up so…"

"Fine. Talk to me when you're ready to fight. I can wait… three days at most. My personal record. Free feel to come at me in any other way you prefer."

"Thank you very much." Now, I have to completely commit to finding everyone first otherwise Miss Shichi will think I was just being a coward, which I'm not! I just don't like fighting girls unless they're those thug kind!

"Hey, there." I approach the other one who was waiting patiently for me to finish speaking to her.

"Hello there. You're Takara Rikisuke, right?"

"…?"

"Before we arrived here, Freed informed me of your arrival. Just after almost scolding me. Glad that I thought of the restroom excuse having my companion over there as an escort as she was heading to investigate in the same direction as I. It proved as a mutual benefit for both of us, since she came with the idea of forcing her way through him. I hope the others he's looking for find a reasonable excuse for ditching the A/V room."

I should think of one for myself just in case. The restroom excuse won't work, so I'll say I just felt like it! Genius!

"Since you already know my name, how about you give me yours?"

"Gladly. Masumi Oshiro, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave me a handshake.

That's an old fashion greeting, I almost forgot about how people did it in a different era. Usually, I just bump fist.

"So, what's your talent?"

"Well, it's nothing has daring as Daredevil but it is in an exciting sense. I'm the Ultimate Oneirologist."

 **Masumi Oshiro**

 **Ultimate Oneirologist**

"What's an Onei what's it?"

"Oneirologist. They are people who scientifically study dreams. Oneirology. It's not like Dream interpretation which is the process of the dreams meaning. You see… Current research seek a connection between dreams and current knowledge about the functions of the brain. We are like a gateway in better understanding on how the brain works during dreaming as it pertains to memory formation and mental disorders. …Sorry, I'm boring you, aren't I with my dream talk?"

"What makes you say that?"

"…Your eyes are closed."

"Sorry about that. My body is just really tired today."

"Then, would you mind falling asleep right now? I can record and- This is sounding a bit creepy, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little…"

"Hey, you two mind helping me out?" Shichi speaks to us.

"Sure what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm trying to find a solution to this gate. Force isn't helping so I'm expecting for other possible solutions to getting this gate open."

"Okay. Let's see… I got it!" Masumi realizes something.

"Do you?"

"Yeah, we go to sleep, and dream the gate is gone, and you can go and explore all you want. Or maybe when we wake up the gate will disappear. How does that sound to you?"

...

"…Sounds like a wonderful idea. Here, I'll help you fall asleep! Come here!" Shichi takes a boxer's stance.

"Hey, calm down. I'm just answering your unreasonable question with an unreasonable answer. This isn't a dream, you know? What you wish could happen inside your head won't come for you right away. This is the real world."

"He's got a point." I agree.

"I guess he does. The real world is difficult. What do you think?" Shichi asks me.

Still asking me the question. Did she even get the point he was trying to make?

"Um, I'll find the answer somewhere else, why not keep searching here and you might find a secret switch to opening this gate? Like in one of those wall passages in the movies?"

"Sure, I guess I could try that? Masumi, you help me too?"

"I guess I shouldn't stand around and do nothing while someone keeps working hard in front of me. I feel awfully guilty if I did that." He starts feeling around the area as does Shichi.

These Ultimates… Will there be more who are just as astonishing as the others are?

* * *

 **The third is now out, only one more and the cast introduction will be complete. Though, I'm still having trouble on that. I've looked into all the wonderful applications and really love the characters, but unfortunately I can't accept all of them. There's still a position open for one male and one female. No longer in need of foreign characters. I really feel I'm lacking something in my writing skills so some criticism is appreciated. No such thing as bad advice exist in my dictionary! ...Mostly. Till next time. Big bad wolf signing out!**


	5. Meet the cast Part 4

**Meet the Cast Part 4**

After my latest encounter with the students, I kept following straight along the monochrome checkerboard until I reached a door with the label Gym over it. I open the door to see a room with red carpet flooring and a large cabinet of several trophies to the side. Surprisingly, I don't see any students here like the other rooms I visited. Maybe there's some beyond the next door.

*Rattle**Rattle*

"The door won't open? Must be locked."

So, this means I must've met everyone right? No, I was told that I was the fifteenth student, so that means there are fourteenth other students. I've met eleven students so far, which leaves three remaining. The question remains where are they. Did I skip them when I went door to door meeting others? I guess I now have to retrace my steps and go back in order to meet the remaining students.

I exit out of the Gym, and start walking the way I came from. Turning a left corner, and going past the restrooms and the Infirmary while taking a peek inside the rooms finding no one there strangely. The people from before must've gone off somewhere else. I did the same with the entrance of the school and the School Store with the same results. Not a soul.

"?"

When I began walking the halls of the A/V room, I noticed there's a two way intersection. The left leads back to the classroom section I awoken from, but the right is unknown to me. Must've not notice since I was preoccupied finding a restroom at the time.

I turn right seeing a red double door along with two more people, and they noticed me as I meet their gaze.

"Hm." The boy looks like he is in some sort of daze.

The tanned skin 5'10 male has dyed, honey blond hair that's parted to the left, thin darker eyebrows which appears to be his real hair color, and grayish-blue eyes. He has pretty toned muscles, and a mole on his right cheek. Wears an aqua-green tank top, blue jeans with rips and tares on them, black sneakers, and a Hawaiian beaded necklace with a shark tooth on where it comes down.

"Oh." Is all she said before turning her attention back to the red door.

She is a 5'3 girl with dark emerald-green eyes, purplish-black hair chopped just below her shoulders, bangs held to the side of her head with a black hairclip. The hair is slightly uneven but taken care of besides that. She wears a white tanktop, and black khakis. She has a smock on if she's tinkering. With both outfits she has a tool belt on, and black lace up boots with excess pants popping out the top.

They are not starting the conversation. Seems like I need to make the first move. But what? ...I got it!

"Isn't the weather nice today?!"

"How would you know? We're trapped inside." The girl responds.

"Okay bad start." I mutter. "The temperature-!"

"Hey." The boy interrupt. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else. The names Soshi Hayakawa. The Ultimate Surfer. And what's your name?"

 **Ultimate Surfer**

 **Soshi Hayakawa**

"It's Takara Rikisuke. So... I need to ask. What exactly is a surfer?"

"Huh?" He gave me a baffle look. "You never heard of a surfer?"

"There's a bunch of words I don't know. The same applies to everyone I assume."

"Well, you got a point there. Basically, I ride the ocean waves with my sweet board."

"Oh, you skateboarder on water? I get it." What a weird sport...

"Sure... Let's go with that."

"I'm done here." The girl stat.

"Wait. You should introduce yourself to her."

"No, no! She doesn't have to do that!" I inform. "If she is unable to give a introduce, she shouldn't force herself to handle something that's too strenuous of a task for her!"

"Why are putting it like that? I can give my name no problem. ...Uhh I'm Emiri.. can I go now?" She answers awkwardly.

"I see... You are incapable of making a full introduction. You poor girl..."

"No! I'm Emiri Mukai, the Ultimate Inventor! Is that good enough for you! Happy, you idiot!"

 **Ultimate Inventor**

 **Emiri Mukai**

"Yes, I am. Glad you weren't out over... there. Nice to meet you Miss Emiri."

"What is with this girl...?"

"Heeey!" A sweet seductive voice calls out.

"And that one..."

Running toward us is a somewhat slender 5'9 girl with nice rack. She has a sweet, vanilla-white skin, and freckles along her nose. Her hair is dark orange and very disorderly ending along the shoulders. She wears a medium-length, straight ponytail. She has red eyes, and has glossy red lips. The person's attire in my opinion is normal for a Ultimate student which is having a black shirt with a big pink heart in the center, and tight blue jeans along with matching sandals, and around her neck is a pearl necklace.

"Soshi and Emiri. How did it go with your hunch?"

"...Not good. This red door won't open no matter what method I pick at it."

"That's too bad. At least you tried your best."

"Don't patronize me!"

"Hey, Kanon." Soshi calls. "Did your hunch with the Hotel Despair lead anywhere?"

"...Nope, sadly." The orange haired girl responds. "I thought the door there would open there by now."

Hotel Despair? Another place I miss it seems.

"There's still a gate over it like with the second floor? Time changes things you said. At least you tried your best."

"...Well why don't you try having a hunch?"

"Nah, you know me. I'll leave the work to you people and just go with the flow."

"I just realized. Maybe my hunch was telling me to check the gym's locked door. Been a while since I went there so-"

"I'm afraid that won't do you any good miss." I interrupt. "I just been there, and that door is locked shut."

"Really? Then- Wait. I don't seem to recognize you. Who are you?"

"Takara Rikisuke. Nice to meet- Hm?!"

"Mmm."

WHAT?! Did she just... kiss me?! Me, a girl had her first kiss stolen by a girl! I... don't know what to make of this!

"W-Why did you do that?!"

"Hehehe... Sorry, its just you're so cute, I should've introduce myself. My name is Kanon Tachibana. My talent as you experienced is to make people feel really good. The Ultimate Masseuse."

 **Ultimate** **Masseuse**

 **Kanon Tachibana**

The Ultimate Masseuse... To make people feel really good... Those two are not the same thing!

"W-Well Miss Kanon. In the near future you should really focus on getting people's consent before doing anything wild like that. S-Some people might get the wrong idea or file charges."

"That's no fun. Besides, I stick to one team. I rather stick into the present. Besides I stick to one team."

"...You said that twice." This one is going to be trouble. I'm not very good with her type.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

At that moment, something appeared on the monitor. It looked like a map of some sort. One area in particular glows red for a couple of seconds before the screen returns black.

"Whoa, what do you think that was just now?" Soshi asks.

"Obviously, a hint of some kind." Kanon answers. "But what exactly...?"

"Using the power of common thinking, I believe what was shown was a map of Hope Peak's Academy first floor, and what was shown in that red lit area is probably somewhere we need to head to by someone." Emiri guessed.

"That's a stupid guess."

"Really? Then, what's your guess?"

"The monitor was giving us some sort of entertainment. How's that!"

"You newcomer." She stares at me. "Who do you think is right? Where do you think the area with the red light is at?"

"You'll agree with me right?" Kanon smiles at me making me feel really uneasy.

Both are staring at me. The pressure of being stared by two girls is overwhelming! It's okay. I just need to follow the path of common sense... for once.

"I think Miss Emiri's claim is more believable than Miss Kanons'." I answer.

"Ohhh..." Kanon frowns disapprovingly.

"A-And, after walking back and forth between this floor, I believe the red lit area is the gym."

"I thought so too." Emiri comments. "We should go there as well. The others should be following suit."

"Fine." Kanon sighs. "Let's go Takara."

"W-Why are you dragging me?" I ask.

"I want us to grow closer together, so you take my side next time."

"D-Don't touch there!" The path of common sense is not a straight one. That's why I try to avoid it mostly.

"Should we do something?" Soshi wonders.

"Leave them to their love nest. Better her than me." Emiri answers.

"Sounds good to me. I'll follow that flow."

Thanks a lot you guys!

Us four now make our way towards the gym.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait.** **The fourth part is finally out.** **I had a lot of work to do that I couldn't do much progress. Finally got everyone introduced. Thank you everyone for sending me your submissions and sorry for those I didn't accept. Even if they were good, they just didn't fit in with the story. Wish you the very best. Next time is the time for all the characters to assemble and get this show on the road! Stay tuned. Big bad wolf signing out!**


	6. The Hell Starts

**The Hell Starts**

The four of us enter the gym's entrance seeing the others have also thought of the same conclusion as we did.

"You four are late! We've been waiting for you!" Freed yells.

"To be fair the hint was not clear as rain. I would've struggled if I wasn't with someone like you." Kichiro admits.

"I suppose you got a point. I'll forgive them, but I haven't scolded you four for leaving the A/V Room without my permission!"

"That can wait for later." I suggest. "Shouldn't we be in the gym? Why haven't you guys entered inside yet?"

"Freed told us not to enter until all of us have gathered." Yukie informs.

"When I tried to sneak by he caught me." Zai sighs. "Gave me a threatening warning to not do it again."

"Really? Sorry for keeping you ladies waiting!" I bow grateful.

"It was no trouble really." Reika tells.

"There's exactly no rush in heading to a filthy gymnasium anyway." Shina comments. "The filthiest area of any school."

"By ladies, I assume you mean that in an army sense." Freed grunts. "Be thankful I don't need gratitude as a marine. Being a marine has its own reward."

"I'm sure it does." Damon agrees.

"Since we're all here, why don't we talk inside?" Masumi suggests.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of standing around doing nothing." Hoshiyo complains.

"I'm down with anything." Soshi responds.

"Sounds like the best thing I heard since coming here." Emiri agrees.

"Unless I have to force my way through." Shichi gets into a boxer's stance.

"All of us are now here, so I don't see why not. March forward!" Freed orders. "And, Shichi. You should know I'm someone you can't use force with."

"..." Shichi pauses on that statement saying nothing.

Everyone starts to open the door going inside the gymnasium.

"Hey, why are you spacing around?" Kanon asks, while playing with my hair. "Let's go my sweet Takara~"

"O-Okay!" I yelp.

As we were about to enter, he stands in our way.

"Hello, Takara." Naoki merrily greets. "I see you've met everyone. Some better than others I see. I guess this is what people call whores sticking to whores when your pimp is running late."

"..." I... can't find the words to say at his sudden statement.

"Hey, Naoki." Shichi growls. "Are you still sprouting that crap? Do I need to beat you again?"

"Oh, Shichi..." Naoki snickers. "You just want to beat me because you just want to take what Freed said on me, because it was true. You can never beat a real man like him. His muscles are truly a divine piece of work. Ah~ You can't find men like them in Japan. Foreign countries surely have their individual works for them. Compared to him, you're nothing but a brute bitch."

"You're so dead!"

"Now, now. Do really want Freed to stop you again?"

"Heh, he's not here now, is he?"

"I'm sure my painful screams will get him here like a white knight dashing to my rescue, and you'll be stopped again. Losing again. Didn't you say you were going to train and win the next time you fight him, or did you forget again?"

"...Damn it!" Shichi leaves piss off.

"Hehehe, there you go again." Kanon pets my head. "Poor Naoki. Still the same as always. Despite looking like a cute girl you are a mere hideous boy."

"I can say similar applies with you, you siren." Naoki gazes directly at her. "You are definitely the most appalling one out of the bunch."

"And you're the most appalling boy I've ever met."

"God, I hate you."

"I hate you more." She turns to face me. "My Takara, why don't you go on ahead? I'm going to have a heavenly chat with Naoki."

I don't know what I feel from between those two and their angelic smiles at one another, but I feel like getting the hell out of there!

"R-Right!" I run towards the gymnasium. The maple wood floor board has a large blue Hope Peak's Academy insignia spread across all over. Leading forward is a red rectangle carpet and a square one under a set of red chairs eight by two. Fancy banners. Beyond is an empty podium and behind is black drapes. Metal plates are there as well along with another monitor.

"Hey, Takara." Hoshiyo calls to me. "What happen between you and Shichi?"

"Huh?"

"When she enter the gymnasium she was so steamed like a crab with no butter to cool it down."

"W-Well, that's because..."

"Hoshiyo, take a look around and see if a certain boy who looks like a girl is inside." Zai instructs.

"Oh..." Hoshiyo realizes something. "Naoki must've open his mouth again..."

"Fret not. Just leave Shichi to my loving hands."

"Is that really a good idea?" Damon asks hesitantly. "Last time you did that, she almost punch you if not for Naoki making... a sexual harassing comments about her. Think about what you want to say slowly and take your time."

"Don't worry, I'll take Freed with me, or maybe I'll use Kichiro as a human shield. Either will work for me. Plus, what I said wasn't that bad."

"As expected of a cheater..." Masumi comments. "Oh, no..."

"What is it?" Damon asks.

"Kanon is not inside this gymnasium..."

Everyone has shock expressions hearing this.

"Hey!" Freed yells. "Why are you guys not search-"

"Naoki and Kanon are alone outside."

"!" He runs outside hurriedly.

"What is the big deal leaving those two alone?" I ask innocently earning me some looks.

"It's like..." Shina takes a breath. "When we left them alone together for a couple seconds, the air itself turned filthy, and the language were more worse than Zai's harassment as they both smile like everything is all dandy. Even Freed was shaking at the sight."

I wasn't the only one feeling that it seems.

"I couldn't have put it to better words myself." Kichiro admits.

"I like to call my harassment... misunderstood compliments to people." Zai corrects.

"That's one way to put it."

"Whose side are you on?" Shina questions.

"Not sure. Both?"

"I'm back!" Freed announces along with Kanon and Naoki.

When they enter, the lights in the gymnasium go off.

"What just happen?" Masumi asks.

"Okay, everyone." Damon speaks up. "I know what's happening is strange but we should take this slowly and-"

"The lights are off! Remain calm!" Freed orders.

"Kind of hard to do when someone shouts!" Hoshiyo points out.

"I'm scare! Someone! Preferable a female hold me!" Kanon cries.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to panic! Oh god - now I'm panicking!" Reika realizes.

"Chill out bras! This freak out is disturbing my flow!" Soshi complains.

"Doesn't really help if you all add onto it!" Emiri comments.

"U-Um, I see whoever you are you might be scared, but... I think you're holding me in the wrong places." Kichiro informs.

"Hehehe, my bad~" Naoki sounding unconvincing.

"Whoa!" I felt like someone's arms were about to reach slowly around my neck. Felt like being an almost capture animal. Luckily, I went something soft on my back before it can reach me. Have a pretty good idea who. N-Not because I was staring at them or anything!

The lights return suddenly.

"Is everyone alright?!" Freed asks.

"No one touched me, so I think I didn't get any germs on me. Just to make sure." Shina starts examining herself.

"As much as I like lights out so I can cheat on test with night googles, there was no test so it was kind of a waste of time." Zai sighs.

"Yeah. What smart ass turn off the lights. I'll pummel them!" Shichi declares.

"I don't think the person will come forward knowing what awaits them." I mutter.

"E-Everyone!" Kichiro raise his voice.

"What is it, Kichiro?"

He doesn't say anything, but points forward to the direction on the stage. All eyes follow to see there is one thing that has changed from before the light out. We see some kind of four legged feline animal. A vertically split, black and white looking animal stands on the platform. The right half has a plain white cat's face with a blank expression, while the left is black having a cold frown, and instead of a normal black eye like the right half, it has a red zigzag eye on the left.

"A cat?" Hoshiyo tilts her head in confusion.

"To be precise, it a panther." Shina corrects. "I remember because one wandered inside my family's inn at one time that escaped from a group of smugglers. Only this time there's no fish stream here, so does anyone know any other method in getting rid of it?"

"I have a small concealed bow and arrows on my persons," Yukie informs. "But... I prefer not to use it unless the animal shows signs of attack."

"Wait hold on. Aren't panthers black?" Naoki questions. "This one's half white."

"Not quite." Freed corrects. "Back in America, I've seen white panthers in a zoo. They're okay being white, a patriot color, but I'm more of a dog person."

"Of course, they are a man's best friend, and you're totally are one!"

"Though, I never seen one's color that's split along its vertical center..."

"What are guys stupid? It's obvious that's a machine taking the form of a panther!" Emiri points out.

"Obviously." Shina says. "I was only trying to lighten this things presence so nobody would panic immediately like with some light out."

"Oh... S-Sorry..."

"Playing along was fun, right, Freed?" Naoki turns to him.

"Right!" Freed answers. "I knew this thing wasn't an animal the entire time! Hahaha!"

"Who cares?! Man or machine, doesn't matter to me one bit!" Shichi puts on her gloves. "For turning off the lights and making everyone paranoid, I beat this thing into scrap metal!"

"Hey, don't do anything stupid!"

"How do you know that panther turned off the lights? Could've been someone else?" Naoki wonders.

"A suspicious creature shows up after the lights, no duh it is the one that did it!" Shichi assumes. "Plus I feel I'm right!"

"A women's intuition? I'm not surprise really at your absurd line of thinking you stupid female."

"Your time will come. For now! I have some animal abuse to take care of!" She puts up her dukes, and charges at it.

I see. Miss Shichi plans to start off with a right jab as a light blow and follow up with a full power left hook.

"..." The panther remains all calm.

"What?!"

The animal raises its front legs in the air standing with two revealing to have a white stomach with an x mark in the center. After parring away her right jab, it blocks her left hook with one paw, and when she tries to use a sharp right cross, it other paw blocks without a struggle. In an instant, the panther wraps its tail around her neck, and tosses her, sliding her all the way slamming into the entrance door.

"Shichi!" Reika exclaims.

"Wow, that's got to hurt." Zai feels. "I checked and those doors were solid."

"Don't worry. I just checked her and I can still feel her heartbeat. She's only unconscious." Masumi assures.

"What a shame." Naoki clicks his tongue. "But, still... that panther hurt a girl with no consideration for her health. I definitely like that panther!"

"Geez, you can show a little compassion for girls." Hoshiyo groans.

When I saw Miss Shichi get thrown like that, it was like a bowling ball. I deeply refrain myself from yelling strike...! It was a little funny... No! What a horrible thing to think concerning an injured woman! That was wrong! I feel like Naoki and its horrible!

"So, does anyone else have any bright ideas? Preferably a man."

"Attack from behind?" Zai suggests.

"Okay, solid plan. Do we have a woman volunteer?"

"Guessing it wasn't really a good plan."

"Yes!" Freed confirms. "Attacking from behind is what a chea- Never mind! This is a machine, so let's try talking to it first! If that fails, we're going for an all-out assault!"

"What makes you think it can talk just because it's a machine?"

"Because, unlike America, Japan makes useless crazy coffee makers that talk! Surely this thing is able to, but someone should get close so it can hear us perfectly!"

"Who should talk to it? The panther might start attacking again. Perhaps a strong, courageous man should go." Kanon suggests.

We're getting nowhere here.

"...I'll go." I offer.

"Takara? No, you shouldn't. If I lost you, I'll feel so sad! Like when you escaped before my arms could reach you!"

It was her... Thought so.

Walking up to the creature non-hesitantly like a daredevil should.

"Yo, black-white kitty. Can you tell us why the hell is this place is bolted down? What exactly is going on here?"

"..." The panther remains silent.

"Come on! Give us something! ...?"

Suddenly, the panther motions its head towards the set of chairs. The direction is more below like directing under the chairs. Some catch on.

"There's something taped under the chair." Damon informs. "A closed envelope. This one is address to Freed."

"Me?" Freed points to himself, grabs the envelope.

"There are other envelopes under each chair."

"Each one must be address to each of us." Emiri notes.

The students began receiving their own envelopes. Mine was handed by Kanon. We open them to find a rectangular electric object, some pamphlet, a DVD, and a key.

"..." The panther taps a foot for getting all our attention, moving its sight specifically to the pamphlet.

It is telling us to pay attention to the pamphlet.

I begin on the first page.

 _Greetings fellow students._

 _I'm the headmaster of this Hope's Peak Academy._

 _My name is Monohyou._

 _I hope we all can come to understanding during our time here._

 _If you wish to know more turn to the next page._

 _Your choice._

This is the headmaster...? I was expecting human, but this is the best school in Japan so I expected something out of the ordinary. All that has happen, and meeting this panther helps confirm my beliefs.

I turn to the next page. Not like I have a real choice if I want to find out what's going on.

 _Wise choice you've made to learn more._

 _It's now time to start with the entrance ceremony._

Entrance ceremony? This... is an entrance ceremony? A strange one at that. Sure, this room has a red carpet, a set of chairs, and fancy banners- Oh my god, we're a bunch of idiots! And, we're said to be the best of the best students. Me, I'm not surprise, but these others I am shock to not put this together. I guess there was nothing to worry about- No... It's too soon to think blindly. My instincts as a daredevil taught me to believe in myself when I felt something as serious as what I sense ever coming into this academy. Must continue reading and I hate reading so much!

 _There's so many things I like to say to you guys and the new lives you're about to start in my loving care._

 _However, I'll only explain a minimum of what you need to know._

 _You guys are a precious bunch of talent students who are envied by ordinary folks._

 _You lot are our world's future._

 _Those jealous imbeciles might endanger your well-being with their animosity against your talent._

 _That's why for your own safety and survival, I'll be your gracious host in keeping you guys inside the walls of this academy..._

 _for eternity till death do us part ._

 _Please let's get along, spend our days, and maintain balance keeping to the esteem status quo._

"Huh?" I in disbelief.

"Keeping us inside these walls for eternity?!" Freed enrage. "What nonsense!"

"You know... I'm fine with staying with half the people here." Kanon gives his personal opinion. "I'm calling dibs on them!"

"Me too for the other team!" Naoki gives his. "Shall we agree to divide and split them by gender?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent."

"Besides, the problem that these two are thinking of us as toys for their special interest, and Kanon unfairly called dibs on all the girls!" Zai complains. "We can all agree on still having several problems staying here for the rest of our lives."

"..." Monohyou starts tapping a few times on the stage.

"What is it doing?" I wonder out loud.

"...Call me crazy but I think the number of hard and soft taps signal what page and section it wants us to read. Hard for section, and soft for a specific line. I'm guessing…" Kichiro concludes. "Single space really hurts my eyes…"

Following the tap signs…

 _Rest assure my talented students._

 _There's no need to panic over your predicament._

 _My unlimited resources allow that you all will be provided with sanitary food, water, and a place for each one of you to stay in._

 _The key that was in your envelope is the key to your dorm._

 _Dorms and the cafeteria is located at the Hotel Despair area which is now accessible._

"You're right! Wow, Kichiro, you sure are smart!"

"No, it was really easy to figure out."

"It wasn't for me..."

"O-Oh... Not everyone can be at my midlevel of intelligent so don't worry about it."

I'm now worry about it... Am I an idiot…?

"Even if we got food, water, and a place to stay, there's still a big problem!" Shina protests.

"Yeah, I mean if we have to stay inside, how will I ever be able to run around a track or outside?!" Hoshiyo poses.

"That's not a real problem, and don't expect you are allowed to run inside!" Freed warns.

"No! It's the condition of this academy!" Shina corrects. "These halls are not suitable to live in! The cleanliness-!"

A set of loud noises disrupts the room for a few seconds.

"..." Monohyou leans its head directing to the door staring at Shina.

"..." Shina opens and checks past the door. "Impressive!"

"Since the girls are too incompetent to speak the real issue, I'll say it. Unlike me, they don't prefer being forced in a tight spot out of the blue. The students are saying you can't force us into staying here against their will."

"..." Monohyou taps once again.

 _What are you talking about?_

 _You all chose to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy by your own choice._

 _How you feel now is of no importance to me._

 _This will be your new home cut off from the outside world._

"You are not serious. This is totally not cool!" Soshi tells it off. "For one-"

"..."

 _I've never said it was impossible to leave this place._

 _There is one way to get out._

 _A special system is in place called graduation. (Extra information on the e-handbook.)_

 _Basically, commit a murder._

 _Kill or be killed for the sake of preserving the world's hope._

 _Let's see if you can handle the despair I'm going to throw on you all._

 _More will be explained later on._

Murder?! I am now convince this isn't an ordinary for even this esteem school. Something is seriously wrong here! However…

"I don't like this." Zai yawns. "Why should we have to murder people to get out? It doesn't make sense."

"Finally, he says something useful." Shina agrees. "Let us go home!"

"This joke has gone far enough!" Freed points a gun at Monohyou. "Whoever's watching from those monitors, let us out of here, before I ruin this toy of yours!"

In retaliation, the panther reveals an arsenal of guns and blades attach to it like a over spiked sea urchin. Freed won't be able to do a single thing with just a mere M9.

"Nnn!" Freed puts away his gun.

"..." Monohyou does the same with its weapons and starts tapping.

 _One last thing._

 _A gift from me to you._

 _Those electronic rectangles you hold are called e-Handbooks._

 _They are student IDs revealing your real name, are waterproof, very durable, and a set of school rules._

 _Losing them will be fatal to you playing an important part in your school life._

 _For example, if you break one of the rules starting now, I'll kill without hesitation._

 _Read them carefully._

 _Welcome to a High School Life of Mutual Killing._

 _Check out the last page._

"Is this really happening? This can't be happening!" Reika anxious.

"Just what is with this creature?" Yukie ponders. "It wrote a pamphlet, and was able to predict all our questions like a book."

"I have no idea. But it sounded really serious about all this killing nonsense." Soshi hums.

"Sounded? It didn't even speak." Emiri mutters

"Ah, the strong silent type. Armed with several weapons... That machine is a real man!" Naoki declares.

"..."

"Hah! Does that thing expect us to do what it says?" Freed scoffs.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude. Can we be polite and call it be its given name? Monohyou, was it?" Masumi recalls.

"Monohyou or whatever wants us to either kill or live here forever? Those are the two options we were given. It's obvious we rather live here together than result to killing someone!"

"Others may not share your opinion..." Shina mutters.

"What was that? Sounded threatening..."

"She's not wrong." Zai supports her. "Not all will-"

"Alright! Let's not speak any further about this! For now we should check out this Hotel Despair that's now open."

"I agree." Kichiro nods his head.

"We've been trapped inside here for a while, we need to slowly get a hold of ourselves." Damon agrees as well.

"Now, we got something settle, time to head out!" Freed begins murmuring. "Nothing like this would ever happen back in America..."

"Damn panther!" Shichi grunts. "Huh? What happen? Did I pass out? Where did that panther go?!"

"I'll fill you in on the way to the hotel. Here's your envelope." Hoshiyo hands over.

"Okay...?" She sounding still out of it.

"Let me balance you up." Zai begs.

"Like hell I'm going to let you-!"

"Yes, you rather have a woman's touch, right?" Kanon closes in.

"...Seems like I have no choice. Touch me anywhere private and I'll be sure to pummel you later."

"Sure thing!" Zai cheers.

The students start heading out.

"Takara. Aren't you coming or if not would you like me to carry you... lovingly~" Kanon gives her ultimatum.

"N-No thank you Miss Kanon." I politely decline. "I... need to recollect myself..."

"Oh... Kay..."

Once everyone has left, I re-flip to the last page to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

 _Hello._

 _Just so you know, this last page is only for you._

 _I want you as soon as those fools head to the Hotel Despair, head to the entrance to the 2nd floor._

 _Come alone._

 _I will be there... Taka!_

I run as fast as I could over there. I don't need to worry about being trap here. I don't need to feel scared about someone killing me. Those stares filled with doubt in each other are nothing. Murder doesn't scare a daredevil like me. Kill to get out? I'm not scared one bit. The only thing I feel fear is someone referring to me as Taka! Only certain people call me by that and I hate every single one of them!

Once, I arrive...

"Hello, Taka, been too long, hasn't it?" A cold gentle tone speaks leaning on the metal bars in wait for my arrival.

"Yes, it has... older bro..."

 **Prologue: Life Turns into Hell.**

 **END**

 **Survivors**

 **15**

* * *

 **Sup everyone! I finally finish the prologue! Wow, this was one of the, no my longest chapter yet! How did I do I wonder? Was it good for a first attempt. Any notes will be welcome! I like to hear if I managed to portray these characters correctly. Before, I am going to start Chapter 1, I'm setting up a Free Time Poll to decide on who you prefer to see more of or less of. I don't know what the latter means, I just wanted to say it. That's all I have to say! Big bad wolf signing out!**


	7. Chapter 1-1

**Chapter 01: Everyone's either prey or predator.**

My older bro... I haven't seen him for over six years. Ever since my parents disowned me for one mistake I made we haven't been in direct contact with each other. My feelings since those time hasn't change one bit. I hate him with every fiber of my being! It's because my brother convince my parents to abandon me. If it wasn't for a relative of mine, I wouldn't be here well and healthy continuing my devilish stunts...

"Older bro? That's funny. You should really stop calling me that. We're no longer siblings. Call me by my name. I'm Hyobu. Hyobu Rikisuke. Calling me brother is only an insult to me when you say it. So is wearing those socks and slippers against the shoe and sock attire I picked out and mailed along with the uniform you're currently wearing."

Yes, that's right. We're no longer siblings. We lived our separate lives for a long while. Living in different homes. He kept his distance from me until he sent me this uniform indirectly. That's all the communication we had. Knowing this, I have to get this around my head. He's no longer my brother. What I see now is an enemy of mine. And once an enemy always an enemy! I see him now for what he is. A stranger.

A 5'10 tall well-built male figure, though not as muscular as Freed but is still impressive from the stick he use to be, he has a round face with my original snow white hair in a shorter, very straight and clean style, which I find disgusting. White is pure and he is no saint! Unlike mine or Masumi's eyes his aren't hazel eyes being sharp icy blue eyes along with an ever present frown on his face. My certain hazel eyes are only a birth defect from a long line in my family I've heard. He wears a black blazer with a pair of matching slacks held by a dark belt wearing a white shirt underneath, a long black tie, and black dress shoes. As expected of an always working around the clock, studying all the time just because he's responsible for the future of the family business. What a damn square!

"Alright, Hyobu. Tell me what's the meaning of calling me here? What are you even doing here? Are you perhaps here to visit someone and ended up trapped in here along with the rest of us?"

"..."

"Hey! Answer my question!"

"...This what happens when kids like never study enough in school. They become idiots." Hyobu gives a disappointing look. "Do I really need to explain the obvious Taka?"

"Don't call me Taka!"

"Would you prefer I call you by another name? Like-"

"...You know I would hate that very much, so just explain the obvious to me."

"Very well. I'll summarize it in one sentence. I'm the one who has trapped us in here as Monohyou's controller."

Huh? Did he... just admit himself as our captor? Who wants us to kill each other? With such ease. Him...?

"What... the... f***...!"

"Hey, language there. You were taught by our servants not to swear like the common masses."

"Shut up! What did you mean by trapped us?!"

"I meant what I meant. I'm the one who is making you all play a game to kill each other. I'm behind Monohyou."

This... can't be. Though it would make sense. Hyobu is not known to directly talk with those below him or those who aren't a part of the family business. Still...

"Why?! This isn't like you. When I thought about who the mastermind behind all this was, I knew they wouldn't be normal, but you are the most level headed person I know. A game as senseless as this doesn't fit a square like you! What could a highly successful person like you gain from this?"

"A square... You always call me those names, but you never knew about my true self. You were not an exception in my deep desires. The desire to make others suffer. I gain nothing profitable yes. The only reason I worked so hard to take over the family business at an early age was because I couldn't wait using its power to spread misery across the land. I was so bored waiting. What I want is... Despair that'll crush everyone's absolute hope! That is my sole goal aside from another..."

A nightmare. To think my cold older br- Hyobu ended like this. I prefer he stay out of my life then this. I'd even consider forgetting about what happen back there.

"You're sick. Way worse than last I saw you!"

"Hehehe, was there such a thing? I had no idea. Hahaha!"

"..."

"Yes, that's it. Your hateful expression just now was worth coming out in person. Nothing beats seeing something with your own eyes than on a screen. Especially if the face is coming from somebody I loathe the most in the whole world!"

"I'm more piss now knowing my own blood is doing this! My blood is putting innocent girls in harm's way. This is unforgivable!" The crime of this is spreading guilt all over me! I can't stop hating myself more than usual!

"I don't need forgiveness for putting our classmates in harm's way."

"Our?"

"Oh, did I not tell you? You don't even know that I also enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy at the same year as you and the same class. There's sixteen students in every class, and I'm the sixteenth student. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny is my title."

"So, there's actually sixteen students?"

"Obviously, I don't see how the first game was not aware of that from the start. There were sixteen seats in those two rooms back there as well..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that. It's my turn to ask a question. Why did you come here? I did block the gymnasium for a while so I can write the extra message on your letter in order to call you over here. The impression of writing in different penmanship didn't give away the mastermind being the writer, so you didn't believe Monohyou wrote this. Could've been a staged trap? You did not have to come. Just because someone wrote Taka? Don't lie to yourself. You know everyone person aside from me is dead, so you knew it was me all along who sent that message. You hate me and wanted to never see me again, yet you still came. Why is did you come? Did someone come here for a hug?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I smile gently before turning into a scowl. "I've come here to take your life!" I charge right at him reaching for his neck.

"You dumb little sh**!" He grabs my extended arm and throws me over his should slamming me on the metal gate leading to the second floor. "I can cuss whenever I want if you're wondering."

"D-Damn it!" As I fall upside down, I realize my skirt was a mess revealing my underwear. I quickly realign myself right side up leaning on the gate from the ground. "! F-Forget what you saw!"

"Don't you know even if you succeeded in killing me, it wouldn't solve a thing? Surely you know from our childhood games, I would have a backup plan worse than the last if it was this easy. Besides, what were you thinking? Taking out a well-built man with the body of a teenage girl. That's even stupid for you."

"Blasts! Out of all the full proof plans I've created, this had to be the one to fail."

"By full proof plans, you mean the ones that you think in less of a second? You really should plan your next move with calm rationalize thinking. Not like in the heat of the moment."

"Like this!"

"A-Argh! Son of a-!"

"Fool! Even though I'm a girl, I know the weakness between a males legs! Now's for my payback!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Now..." Hyobu sighs. "Don't you see your cheap shot changed nothing? It wasn't like when we were kids and you were physically stronger than me. You pushed me to join your idiotic antics. They were so annoying."

"There's... was a three year gap between us. Not my fault I was the alpha. You had no excuses to not follow me just because you were a nerd who focused on reading books about the importance of business and other boring adult sh**. Hehehe... G-Gah!"

"Enough cussing. Now, I'm on top now, and you're on the ground at the bottom where you belong my disgraceful sister."

There's no way I can ever forgive him. From the very moment I read that message, I knew it was from him. My feelings for him came back when I discovered he was here as well. I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore. I want to kill him! But... My body has grown weaker since that time. Especially now, I'm unable to even hold my own against him barehanded. Damn, that stupid motorcycle crash!

"If only I had my motorcycle, crowbar, and flamethrower... I run you over, smash your bones, and burn you to a crisp. So, now what are you going to do? You've already beaten me. So, are you going to molest me? Sicko, did seeing my underwear in the uniform you pick out turn you on! Will you feel joy violation your own blood?!"

"Don't be stupid. Your wild imagination still has no bounds I see. What you have suggested is very sick, amoral, and you should be ashamed of yourself thinking ill of me like a shameful no class family. Anyway, I don't play for your team."

"..."

"I don't need to tell you telling the others about our exchange will solve nothing. It'll only make you suspicious to them by relation, and you don't want that. Doing so and I might have to say something that'll turn the others against you. For example... Kill Takara and I'll let the rest of you go! We know a head or two will go for it. To tell you the truth, the only reason I decided to create this game was because of you. I actually like my classmates and wish them no harm. You, are the whole reason I've trap our classmates as collateral damage. I wonder how'll they're react once they discover it's all your fault they have to suffer. So, be sure to keep your mouth shut."

Because of me...? He is only doing this to make me suffer. They are innocent victims I've drag into my family affairs! I'm sorry everyone!

Hyobu's... about to walk away from me!

"Stop! I'm not finish killing you!"

"You've never started to begin with. Not a chance since we've made our first contact face to face. …Don't worry. We will have another one of these encounters. Once this game ends that is. All you have to do is win."

"What...?"

"You must successfully murder and not get caught if you want to even reach me. Graduate. Guy, girl or both, whatever you want. I'll come without Monohyou, and I'll let you use any weapons you like. I'll stick to being barehanded."

"…Even the flamethrower..."

"Especially the flamethrower."

"But, I..."

"This is a game between the students trap here. Get used to it. Kill or be killed. Will you come forth before they strike?"

"I... will! Kill and graduate in order to kill you! I'll do whatever it takes!" Yes, it's my fault this game started in the first place, so its only fair I end it with my own hands! ...I hate to admit it, but he was right about wanting a hug. So, I'll give my unfortunate victim the hug of death!

"Good. I look forward to it." Hyobu holds out a remote, presses something, the gate opens, and closes as he enters the other side. Just as he was about to leave... "Fair warning. I'm going to select a mole among the students at the day's end, and one will be selected. I can be very convincing, so you better watch out. You won't know who to trust since it can be either one of our classmates. Unless you want to offer to become the-"

"Hell no!"

"Thought so."

I get up looking back no longer seeing him. Don't care. All I need to think about is how I'm going to kill somebody. Who, when, and where. No need for why! It's... very odd at how excited I am at thinking about murder. Somewhere in my daredevil nature must've always wanted to try killing someone without cause! Turns out killing will be a sweet fiery bonus! I guess I have to thank you older bro. Thank you... for helping me rediscover my true wicked self! Thank you very much! Hahaha... Hahahahahahahahahaha...!

"Now... Who shall be my poor victim be...?"

* * *

 **And... I think this is a good time to end things right here. First off. Thanks so so much for the reviews. Second. Sorry that none of the other characters didn't get any limelight this page. Next one will probably be a long one. Perhaps next week. I hope I don't need to inform that not every character will be shown in every chapter. Also, I've kinda under foresaw when the free time events would happen, so I'll just keep the polls up for a while till then in case there are some who forgot to place in a vote. One in particular seems to be some people's favorite... Things are going to heat up in the next chapter. Will there be a murder? Maybe not. There is only one way to find out! Stay tune! Now, Big bad wolf signing out!**


	8. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1-2**

My plans for killing have just began. I'm going to kill in a heat of passion and not premeditated. That way I'll get a lighter sentence in case my murder is discovered by the outside world, and the judge doesn't buy my insanity plea. I now must decide which unfortunate person will die by my hands.

As I head to the Hotel Despair where the others are there, I stop in front of the A/V room seeing something amusing going on.

"Damn it!" Freed bangs the A/V door in frustration.

"Freed?"

"Takara? Don't sneak up on me like that!" He then regains his composure. "What are you doing here? You should be where the others are at back at the hotel."

"Yeah, I know. I was just at the gymnasium recollection my thoughts. Must've been there for too long to get myself together."

"Just as Kanon said. Despite your talent, you are really worried about this game."

"Yeah, don't tell anyone but I'm slightly scared..." Scared on how fun killing one of you is going to be!

"Well, you don't have to be afraid, everything will be fine as long as everyone does what I say. As a marine, I'm experienced in handling terrorist threats. A certain American President once said, "We do not negotiate with terrorist!" He is right and this situation proves him right. We will not kill people over Monohyou's hollow threats!"

"Your words have convinced me!" That everything you say is a load of crap! "I feel so much better thanks man." I give a friendly hug. "I just know with you here everything is going to be alright. You will protect me and everyone else, right?"

"Of course!"

"I'm counting on you." To keep everyone in line while I decide to kill someone. "With you, we have nothing to worry about." Perhaps I should kill him. What's the worst that can happen. He's stronger built than Hyobu that kicked my ass not too long ago, probably had to go through intense training as the best marine prodigy, and has a gun... Okay, maybe I shouldn't make him my first choice being barehanded. There are plenty others to decide from. If I have to kill someone, I want to feel a warmth in my heart doing it.

"Takara, you can stop hugging me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." I need to stay on his good side but not make it suspicious. A girl has the ability to manipulate guys by doing certain stuff. I rather avoid doing that sort of thing. However its murder so I might be forced into doing whatever it takes. The only problem is... I have zero experience.

"Nothing personal. I don't like personal contact."

"I understand. So, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

"Investigating. You see while you were recollecting yourself, we decided to have dinner, and once we finished, we who were finished, decided to split up around Hotel Despair for any clues out of here. I'm the first to finish, so I decided to check the A/V room to see the DVD Monohyou gave us. But, the door is now locked. Then you came here."

"Ah."

"You should get going, and go contribute. No, if you're hungry, you should get a meal first. I'll be doing one last check of the first floor."

"Okay, got it."

I run and enter the hotel.

I've already decide the first thing to do is check around the hotel. What if they find something that'll reveal Hyobu as the mastermind? I can't let that happen. It can trace back to me, and it'll be harder to kill someone then. To him, it doesn't matter if he's discover, so he wouldn't care in covering his tracks. That takes priority over murder, so I won't think about murder for today. It's already past nine at night, I can always murder tomorrow. Where to go? No matter the place, I need to check everywhere leaving no stone unturned. On my left, I see there's a public bath and next to it is a laundry room. The right is the cafeteria. Forward leads to the dorms. Everyone must still be at the cafeteria so anywhere but there is fine. Closet to me is... the public baths.

I enter the place to find the entrance is a dressing area with lockers, benches, and fish tank mirrors behind some sinks. …What?!

"Reika, how's your search coming along?" Kanon asks, lying around on a bench.

"Nothing yet." Reika responds. "But, I'll keep searching till I find something."

"That's a good girl. If you are ever tired, I can give some service to make you feel really good."

"What a kind offer. Thank you very much. But... didn't you say you were too tired to move a muscle? That's why you're lying around not searching."

"When it comes to massaging cute girls, I have all the energy in the world!"

"Oh... The way you say it makes me sound unease oddly..."

"Not at all. In fact... ...Got you!"

"Ah!" I was seize by surprise.

"I've captured a Takara! It's very impolite to stand there unannounced."

"Miss Kanon! Geez, please let me go!"

"Aw, really? Looks like you're enjoying my special attention."

"N-No, please don't be ridiculous!" Maybe a little...

"Oh boy, seeing Kanon in the process of claiming all the girl is actually hurting me mentally." Zai sighs, from a corner. "Let me have some fun with one... or two!"

"You're still here..." Kanon frowns. "Perhaps I should just scream despite Reika's kindness and let Shichi find you while you're still catching your breath from your game of tag. Then you can get what you deserve slime."

"For the last time it was an accident, I grabbed her there! Even so I don't regret it and won't say I'm sorry!"

"Five... Four..."

"K. K. I'm going. You can run, but not hide saying doesn't apply to her. One last thing. You got a really fine ass."

"Three! Two!"

"Bye~" Zai exits laughing.

"One-!"

"Please calm down Kanon!" Reika begs. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Takara. Kanon spoke how much pain you looked like you were in. I was so worried."

"I wasn't in pain. Just needed to calmly assess the situation." I correct.

"Kanon, didn't you said-"

"I guess I was overreacting." Kanon goofily smiles. "When I see a girl in any abnormal condition, I tend to make a bigger deal than it is. So, since now we are past this, why don't the three of us head for the baths? Not before taking off clothes of course! Come on, don't be shy!"

That's a little difficult to do when your eyes are sparkling and your mouth is drooling...

"Um, Kanon. I think we shouldn't."

"Huh, why not?"

"Because, the guys are still checking out them. We wouldn't want them to see us undressed, right?"

"Right, I almost forgot about those two... Here you two." She hands us each a white towel. "Ready?"

"For what?" I ask hesitantly.

"To towel whip them of course."

"..."

"What's towel whipping?" Reika wonders.

"Good question, young one. Towel whipping was invented in a locker room like this. People expect the most lethal weapons to be the obvious ones: guns, swords, and grenades. However what people should really be scared of, is the weapons that nobody thinks of. That is the art of the towels!"

"So, you want us to beat the guys with towels. Isn't that a harsh thing to do?" She feeling concern.

"Not at all. They are disgusting males and deserve it. You see there's nothing wrong with doing something right like towel whipping them."

"I heard of towel whipping." I recall. "The ranking, the order goes white, red, yellow, green, blue, brown, and black. There's few schools who practice this because its exclusive only to women's self-defense. Easy to conceal. Aids in experience for those who would want to use a real whip in the future. I was force to go to one of them there by my guardian. There's three types of towel I recall. ...What were they?"

"Tea towel, dishcloth and the towel. All vary in size and give a different hit, each being individual in how it delivers its blow."

"Ah, yeah."

"Looks like we have something in common! Always good to have a fellow towel user! What rank are you?"

"When I was allowed to quit, I was a blue belt." And I have no regret for quitting. A crowbar does more damage to a human body than a towel. "What was your rank?"

"Black belt. Which Towel-Weapon do you specialize in?"

"Teal towel. At first, I thought of doing dishcloth, but the use is only good against bare skin. The dishcloth is too thin to pull off a fulfilling whip through clothes, and lacks a very good length being the low line of the towels."

"I see your point. Unless the towel wieldier becomes one with the cloth, the strike will never follow a mark worthy of the great towel whippers of old. Teal towel, the mid line. The easiest towel to control due to its size and flexibility. A highly recommended for beginners to learn with. Comes in a variety of materials to cause various amounts of different damage to people. It's longer than a dishcloth and can offer a gratifying hit on the target while leaving enough time to make a quick getaway. Then, you should take this one." She takes the towel and replaces it with a teal one.

"Brings back memories..."

"I can use all three, but my best is the long line, the towel. Once mastered, it can give an incredibly rewarding and enjoyable lash against your enemy whether they wear their clothes or not. Most towels are the length they are, if you get a whip in with this weapon there isn't much of a chance of a rebound strike from your target. Actually, Reika. The towel is quite hard to come to grips with mainly because of its heaviness. Would you like to use the dishcloth? I can order the boys take off their clothes as soon as I whip them dozens of times so you inflict some pain also. It'll be a very joyous girls bonding experience hearing the cries of young male slime! Now... Are you two ready?!"

"Hold on! I never agreed to do any of this!" Reika exclaims. "It's not nice to hurt people."

Not nice, but is necessary...

"People? Males aren't people, they're beast in human clothing. I was told not to hurt them for no reason which made no sense, but society begs to differ. Said there must be just cause, for me to hurt them. Like according to the sign over there, boy's times are from seven a.m. to two p.m. and girl's time is two p.m. - ten p.m. for the public baths. Right now is our time meaning since they're violating the rules which gives us justification to do what we want with them. Hey, I bet there's wooden buckets lying there. You can use them if projectiles if they're more your thing."

"Kanon! This really sounds like a wrong thing to do."

"My Reika. You need to see this in another light it seems. Towel whipping is like an art. As the Ultimate Artist, don't you think you should be taking part?"

"That isn't the type of art I take part in!"

"Expand your horizons. It'll be really fun~ Trust me. I did forgive you for not letting me considering them off our direction. Please return my kindness."

"Takara..." Reika looks at me with adorable pleading eyes.

"Takara~" Kanon looks at me with scary closed ones.

I'm forced into taking sides again. What to do? I already made Miss Kanon mad by siding with Miss Emiri. I have a feeling she might start teaching me a lesson if I side with another. ...I got it!

"Miss Reika. Miss Kanon is in the right." I say.

"Huh?!" Reika shock with my answer.

"We have a given right to give them what they deserve. But, Miss Kanon. Today I want to keep all the whipping to myself. Sorry, I'm being selfish, its just I-"

"I know." Kanon presses a finger on my lips. "The desire to share something like this is too much. You are being greedy but I'll forgive you, since you support my side this time. I leave the task to you. We have no more business here. Let's go Reika." She drags her with her.

"..." Reika turns her head back at me in disbelief as they walk away.

I show her my raise hand revealing my fingers were cross before she turns her head back. Did she get it? Does she understand what this street signal means? I hope so! But, I swear to god if I see Naoki in there, I... make no promises...

"Takara."

"Yes?!" I respond.

"Before you give them a whipping why not be kind and give them some good news first? Tell them we didn't find any of them in this room. They'll know what it means."

She's putting so much faith in me. I so feel bad about lying to her! I might give them a couple lashings now.

They exit the changing room as I enter the public bath.

"Excuse me, Soshi. I don't think this is a good idea." Masumi judges.

"Chillax bro. There's no need to get bend out of shape for." Soshi assures.

"But-"

"I'm only relaxing. What's wrong with taking a break? You've check the sauna and I pretty much inspected this room. Now, I'm checking the pool. Kanon would understand, but let's not go through the necessary trouble on telling her this okay."

"If you say so..."

"Thank the waves, I wear swim trunks underneath my clothing in case they come by."

Soshi is in the small pool wearing only a swim trunks, relaxing without a care in the world while Masumi does nothing. That's... horrible! While Miss Reika was working hard in looking around the dressing room, and Miss Kanon was working hard supervising, they are lazing around. Maybe I should use this towel on them... Damn, with Soshi undressed even Miss Reika could have a fresh shot. What did I do?! To make amends I must-!

"Oh, hey Takara." Soshi notices me. "What's up? Are you still feeling a bit down in the dumps?"

"We wanted to check on you, but were insisted to leave you some space." Masumi informs. "From the way Kanon describe, I thought you would be in a worse condition. I guess she was overreacting."

"Yeah, she sure was, ehehe." I nervously laugh to hide my intentions. "Speaking of Miss Kanon, she wanted me to tell you two she found none of any of that inside the dressing room. Do you know what she meant by that?"

"She was referring to cameras. There are none here either."

"Bizarro, right?" Soshi asks. "Monohyou put cameras all around to keep an eye on us which is not cool. How come he didn't place any in the public bath's dressing room or here? I guess he even trying to make us kill each other, he must still respect our privacy. Maybe he is a little cool after all."

"I doubt he's that kind. The reason is the steam here would've end up fogging up any camera's lens." I give my answer.

"That does sound right. Looks like we found a secret chill place it can't disturb. Let's be sure to use this place if we find something critical to our escape."

"I understand now. I thought there was some hidden reason to it, but your point brings an end to that." Masumi comments. "Thank you. You're pretty smart."

"No problem. I'm just street smart." I respond.

"Why are you holding a towel?" Soshi asks. "Plan on taking a break? You like to lounge around too I see."

"Sort of..." No one's going to lounge around when I take this towel and-! ...No, if Miss Reika understood my foreign signal, she counted on me and I end up lying to her. Must presume with original plan! "Say, can you two do me a favor? I need you two to run away to your dorms while covering your backs in pain. Whatever you're asked, agree and say it was me."

"Can you give us more details why should we-?"

I whip the towel against the surface which creates a harsh echo inside the public bath.

"Please... Just... Go..."

They look at each other shaking their heads and start running while covering themselves.

Thank god... I nearly snapped when Soshi came back for her clothes. Since this place has already been search top and bottom. No point in staying. Now to search somewhere else.

I try next door. A teal outline double door. Which leads to... a laundry room. There's a row of washing and drying machines along with baskets at the far end of the wall, and beside it is a lounging table. A clothing line is hanged around for people's delicate.

"Whose clothes are these anyway?"

"I believe they're only here for display." Yukie answers. "For advertising or no reasonable purpose I'm guessing."

"Miss Yukie?"

"We fifteen are the only people at Hope's Peak Academy it seems."

"..." If you only knew...

"Though maybe the upper floors has more people in the same situation as us. Who knows? Anyway, it's good to see your doing well."

"Thank you very much for your concern milady!"

"No gratitude needed. I don't think I need to tell you shouldn't hang your undergarments here. If we're going to live together coed, then we need to keep common decencies in order. With the possibility of murder and need to add safety, at the very worst, we might end up changing together"

"I completely agree. However I don't enjoy changing in front of others. I-It's not weird!"

"I know. It's understandable. I'm a little unease doing so, but its not unbearable."

To tell the truth, its easier for me to change clothes in front of guys far than girls. But, I can't tell her that. She'll think I'm a slut! I've lived with only males with my mother always away on business trips, and Hyobu hogging the maids for whatever reasons I don't recall.

"I know, but the problem is I'm unable to help but stare at the girls I'm changing with out of curiosity. I feel both concern and apathy towards me while changing. Every girl has a more developed body than me..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll grow in no time. Everyone has their own pace."

"Everyone except me..." It's not like I care about my own size, but as a girl I can't help but feel envious. "So, did you bring up these decencies during dinner?"

"It wasn't me."

"Really?" I think of Miss Yukie as the most mature out the girls here. Like a nurturing mother, not like mine.

"It was Kanon and then Naoki. Though, the way Kanon stated it, it took me a lot of effort to explain it in… appropriate language. I don't even want to say most of the things Naoki said. Those two really need to wash their mouths with soap, and I'm nearly willing do the deed myself."

"That's understandable. So, you searched here alone. Find anything worth mentioning?"

"Unfortunately no. I'm going to see with any of the others need help. Take care." She leaves the laundry room as do I a minute sweep after giving the room a quick sweep.

The next destination is a red hallway with two paths. I could go up or continue straight. Up leads to what I see as restrooms and a right turn to another path. Straight leads to the dorms and a left turn to another path. For those patterns, I can guess they intersect so it doesn't really matter what path I take.

I decide to go straight, while discovering down leads to another second floor area, but was blocked with the same type of metal gate as the other.

The dorms. Looks like I won't have difficulty finding mine. Each door has a pixel sprite of the respected student and their name on a plate. Fifteen in total excluding Hyobu.

"Hey, can you please wait up?!" Damon yells. "Stopping would be better."

"No can do!" Hoshiyo refuses. "I'm unable to decide where I want to search. I also want to run. So I might as well do both! Like knocking two birds with one stone."

"Yes, though it's not really productive when searching for clues..."

"We'll see!" She runs past me.

"W-Wait! Hah..." He gasps for breath looking exhausted.

This is what happens when a person who likes to run and a person who takes things slow group together.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Takara?" Damon notices me. "Yes, I'm fine. Just tired."

"That is what happens when you go with a jock. You probably be better off going alone."

"Yeah, I know. But we were paired together."

"Paired?"

"Oh right, you don't know. While we had dinner together, we decided to investigate. Freed ordered those who were done to leave in groups when searching. I was fine with it, but there was others who weren't. Emiri for one calling him a hypocrite when he told us he was going to search alone being a strong marine. He looked like he didn't have time to argue. Like there was something important he had to do. With him gone, we decided to freely decide to go in groups. As far as I know, only Emiri, Freed, and Yukie went alone."

"Explains the group thing I've been seeing. Couldn't you have found a better match up than your complete opposite?"

"Others were... not available. When I tried to join Kanon's group, she gave me encouraging words to reconsider... I was too scared to go and ask the group going in the same direction as them. I just wanted to go with someone casual who wouldn't say no like Hoshiyo. Sounded like a good idea at the time."

"..." Huh... Thinking about it. Miss Hoshiyo didn't notice me. Damon is all alone. Be a perfect time to murder him at the same time people will think it was his partner.

"I should try to catch up to her."

"..." No, I said I wouldn't murder today. There's always tomorrow. Besides, with most of the people grouped together, the number of suspects would be riskily low.

"Bye. It was nice talking to you." Damon walks away.

Continue onward with the search. Following the path, I end up seeing the restrooms at the end just as I thought. Next to it, was a green door with a blue trash can symbol which I open. Not looking at the gate, the stuff here leaves me to believe this-

"Must be the garbage room."

"Uh, the correct term is incinerator." Emiri corrects.

"Same thing."

"...You don't seem to be surprise to see me."

"That's because I kept meeting people everywhere so I thought it was only a matter of time." No matter where I search people will be already there. But, I don't need to worry since from meeting each group I learned there is nothing they'll discover that can indict me.

"You also seem fine. I wasn't concern for you. Only for my life if you lost it. I'll say this now. I don't like you."

"...!" What she said was...

"Even looking at your face makes me-"

"So lovely!"

"What?"

"Your honesty is very much appreciated! Girls who don't like me are ones who hold a special place in my heart! They know I'm not worth being one of them, me being disgusting in comparison. My body, and mind are inferior to them in every way. I'm happy someone agrees with me instead of denying it. I really appreciate your dislike towards me Miss Emiri!"

"..."

"What's wrong? You look puzzled."

"It's... nothing. Let's try changing the subject before I get a major headache."

"Sure!" What should I talk about? "What kind of underwear do you wear?!"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm going to leave."

"No, wait! Sorry, I panicked! You asked me out of the blue. What I meant to say is, why did you decide to search a filthy place like this? A delicate girl like you shouldn't be anywhere near here. Shichi maybe. But not you."

"That's what you wanted to ask? Your other question couldn't be any different. I have my reasons. That's all I'm going to say."

"Oh."

"Are we done here?"

"I guess..."

"Bye." She starts walking away, then stops. "Catch."

"Huh?" I'm thrown something. "A key?"

"Uh. Monohyou came and inform me about this room's purpose. All the trash we make is to be collected and burned here weekly to keep the school from overflowing. It gave me what he calls the shutter gate's key saying someone must be responsible for cleaning duty. Like the name applies, the key opens the shutter gate. Which I find this whole concept meaningless. Who needs this gate locked in the first place? It be easier and efficient to just leave the incinerator open and let everyone take care of their own garbage."

"Not really. If a murder occurs, getting rid of the evidence becomes too easy."

"...Was it really okay to give you the key...?"

"I was only giving an answer! C-Course I wouldn't-!"

"Anyway, I gave you this key, because I'm sure someone like you wouldn't want a delicate lady like me to handle this dirty job."

"Of course not! Leave it to me!"

"Looks like you have some uses after all." She mutters.

"Did you say something?"

"No. I didn't say anything. Since I told you this, pass the message along." Emiri leaves.

I've also have no more purpose being here. I should go to the place most likely there'll be people.

I dash to the cafeteria. There's a large rectangle table lying in the center, surrounded by small round tables. The glass window shows a small garden area. How to enter there I wonder?

"Takara's here." Kichiro informs. "She looks perfectly fine. I'm glad."

"Kichikichi, would you please refrain from saying disgusting thing while I'm trying to eat?" Naoki requests.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, you don't know better. But not as much as women."

"Why am I sitting with you in the first place?" Shina wonders.

"Because you're the type of bitch who prefers to eat with people with elegant table manners. I feel the same. It pains me to say that none of the guys don't have such. So, I'm willing to settle for you or Yukie as long it isn't that queen whore Kanon."

"Same goes for me. Stick and stones might break my bones but your words can never hurt me."

"Give it time... I'll have you crying in no time."

Openly and nicely stating that with no guilty conscious, I wouldn't mind him dying off.

"Ah, I worked up quite the appetite." Shichi walks in from what I'm guessing is the kitchen by the food she's carrying on a plate. "For seconds."

"Tch." Naoki disgusts.

"Got something to say punk?"

"Oh, nothing. I refrained from saying it the first time, but do you really have to eat only meat?"

"Hey, what are you blind? There's strawberries on my side! Also, its not like food is scarce. Monohyou told us all the food gets restock every day."

"Whatever. It's disgusting to hear you gnaw your teeth while you chew your food. You also make a mess and have ill table manners. Are you purposely being a destitute woman or are you just a natural?"

"That's it. After I finish my dinner, I'm so kicking your ass again."

"Some of what he says has some truth to it." Shina sighs. "No offense."

That's right. I need to tell about the key.

"Okay, okay." I interrupt them. "Before you guys continue lashing each other I want to tell you guys-"

*Ding dong, bing bong*

That sound again?

I look up at the monitor. I see Monohyou sitting on a cozy on the chair. The only thing that's missing the evil scientist petting it.

"..." Monohyou says nothing as usual.

But... Why are the others running out of the cafeteria?

"Hey, what are you standing around for?! Get going!" Shichi hollers.

"Huh?" I perplex.

"...! Don't tell me..."

"Yep! That bitch doesn't know a thing!" Naoki finishes and snickers. "You didn't read the rules on the e-Handbook did you?"

"This is a problem." Shina notes.

"Good luck!" He leaves, his laugh echoes the room.

"Just what is going on?!" I demand to know.

"To explain it, Monohyou at dinner use charades in telling us a way to understand him. On our e-Handbook, there's a Monohyou's Translator, and what we translated was, "Nyaa, this is a daily communiqué. The time is now 10 p.m. You now that means I hope. It's now officially nighttime. The doors shall now be closing any second now, and entry beyond that point is forbidden. Alright, I wish you a good restful sleep. Good night everyone." Meaning if you stay there, you'll be breaking the rules! And death will come for you!" Kichiro summarizes quickly.

I have been wondering how Monohyou was able to communicate with the others without the pamphlet.

The doors have already started to close.

"Then... I need to get going!" I panic as I begin running as fast as I can.

"She's not going to make it." Shina judges the distance.

"Yes, I can!" I slide like a baseball player to home base barely making it through the automatic doors. "Phew, I felt for a second my neck was going to be chopped off. Ahaha!"

"A close one. I guess the Ultimate Daredevil has quite the devil's luck." Kichiro chuckles.

"Yeah..." That would have been nice to have during my past. "Thanks for the quick notice."

"It was no trouble. Though can you please not tell Naoki I told you?"

"Sure."

"To take such a risk, makes me wonder what kind of fighter you are." Shichi curious.

"This is really a relief. If you were crushed, the blood would be hard to get out." Shina comments. "Also, you're life of course."

"Thank you…? I'm going to hit the hay. Night." I wave those three off heading to my dorm.

The dorm is nothing special. With a bed, table, desk, and of course there's other stuff keeping an eye and preventing a possibly good view. I'm going to have to change inside the bed. Oh, wait. There's our own private bathroom.

Crawling inside the bed, I decide its best to check my e-Handbook before going to sleep. Guess its important or something.

I turn on my e-Handbook, and the first thing I see is...

"...!" This has my real name on it. The hell! Curse you Hyobu. You remind me even when I'm trying so hard to forget! Every time I turn it on, I'll be force into remembering my old name...!

I calm myself, and start seeing this thing's function. Eventually, I end up to Rules & Regulations.

1  
 _Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._

2  
 _"Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 7 a.m. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._ _  
_  
3  
 _Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._ _  
_  
4  
 _With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion._ _  
_  
5  
 _Violence against the Headmaster Mono#### is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras._ _  
_  
6  
 _Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._

7

 _Additional school regulations maybe added as necessary._

So these are the rules...? This helps me understand more. Now, I can kill as long as I follow these rules. ...Huh?

*Beep beep, beep beep*

8  
 _Loaning your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited._ _  
_  
9  
 _The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game."_ _  
_  
10  
 _Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited._

New rules were just added. And it hasn't been even a day. Hope not too many rules are added. These rules don't bother me. I'm going to have sleep on a murder plan. A limit of two, eh? Strange…

I close my eyes to drift into dreamland. Before I could fall asleep...

"*Growls*"

My stomach's growling... I'm... so hungry... Should've ate some food!

* * *

 **Finally goes the first day of the killing game. Onto the second the day. I'm sorry for a late update. School is around the corner. Got to cut it quick.** **Big bad wolf signing out!**


	9. Chapter 1-3

**Chapter 1-3**

 _"Older bro! Older bro!" I rush inside a room._

 _"Can you remember to knock before barging into my room? It's the middle of the night." He asks while dusting his square glasses._

 _"That's no fun! We're very close siblings, so there's no need for any privacy between us! I'm an open book to you about anything, so you must be the same in return!"_

 _"How is that suppose to be fair? You could at least refrain from sharing a bath with me."_

 _"Not happening! How else are we suppose to wash each other's back!?_

 _"We could use a-"_

 _"Enough logical searching for a answer, because you're never going to find one that'll satisfy my illogical desires! Let's go!"_

 _"Hah..." He sighs. "Where?"_

 _"To my school, we're going break in to put firecrackers in my classmates school shoes, draw all over their desk, and so much more! What fun, right!?"_

 _"...Why?"_

 _"Those dumb motherf***ers made fun and laughed at me in class yesterday for the awesome stunts I pulled off. So what I failed on my last finale, they should take my previous ones as consideration and not laugh! I-I didn't cry and wet my pants or anything like that if that's what you think what happened, because it didn't!"_

 _"Of course not. Don't you think you're making a big deal over nothing? Just forget about it and move on."_

 _"I won't! They deserve what they get! And you're going to help me, since quietness isn't a strong point of mine! You're smartness is useful when used by me!"_

 _"Listen, I really can't play with you right now. I got a multiple prep school tests to study for. I have no time to go to your public school and-"_

 _"Older Bro~ Pretty please~"_

 _"Damn it... I guess I can pull an all-nighter with the time expended from these shenanigans."_

 _"That's my dependable Big Bro at work. For a second, I thought I would have to hold you down and give you some loogies and noogies till you say yes. Looks like you're actually learning something useful. From me no less. Aren't I a treat?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Thanks for willingly helping me. I love you!"_

 _"Y-Yes, I know..." He turns red facing away from me. "We're bound by blood after all."_

 _"Yeah, we are! Now, let's sneak into my school and cause some mischief!"_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Turning on handbook expecting to hear nothing.

"Nyaa. Morning students. I hope you had a nice peaceful rest. The time is now 7 a.m. and nighttime has come to a end. Time to get up and dust that sand out of your eyes. Prepare yourself to welcome another despair inducing day!"

This translator sure is useful. Morning, huh? The windows shut off make it difficult to tell.

"Why...?"

...Was I having a dream about my Older Bro- Hyobu! And I about our past. I showed that studious square how to live and he helped me get away from my deviant acts. Those were some good times for the both of us. Till that ungrateful square, he...! No use thinking about it now. Thinking never leads to anything good if you go overboard. I believe people call it overthinking. I just realized there was a term like that.

What I should do instead is thinking of how I'm going to mindlessly kill a person or two. I'll start with one then decide who to kill next if I'm feeling the mood. I don't want to be unnecessary greedy.

I head to the cafeteria. I'm bloodthirstily hungry from going to sleep famished. After getting a bite to fill my belly, I'll be fully ready to commit some murder.

There I see Freed, Yukie, Naoki, Shina, Shichi, and Masumi.

"Takara's here." Naoki informs. "That makes her bitch number four to arrive here."

"Hm. For someone who wasn't informed about it you made it at a acceptable time compared to some people who haven't arrived yet. You're timing was decent." Freed compliments.

"It?" I confuse.

"After the morning announcement call by Monohyou, Freed went door to door to gather everyone to a meeting at the cafeteria." Yukie explains.

"Good timing though, since I have some complaints about certain people's... habits." Shina mutters.

"I arrived early so I can grab some early grub." Shichi informs.

"Though there was some trouble..." Masumi drifts.

"Some people had the nerve to say it was too early for a meeting, so I had to rearrange it to noon instead of seven!" Freed growls.

Wait, what time is it?

I look at the clock. Noon!? When I last checked, it wasn't long after seven. ...Unless, I did it again. Fall right back to sleep after getting up. That habit is a hard to shake off.

"Well, sorry for being human." Zai enters. "Seven in the morning just doesn't work well with me. Noon was barely acceptable, but here I am. Care to put a smile on?"

"I'm... close in considering to punch you..."

"Take a number." Shichi warns. "I got first bite."

"Man, why must I be so popular?" Zai sighs.

"Here I am!" Hoshiyo dashes in.

"For a runner, you got here late. Do those jugs of your slow you down?" Naoki asks.

"Nope, I just lost track of time running around!"

"Takara." Yukie calls. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten a bite to eat since coming here." I admit.

"Then, you should go before the others arrived."

"Right!"

As I open the kitchen's door...

"Takara, park it!" Freed orders. "Everyone has arrived, so we'll began this delayed meeting."

Damn it.

I take a seat.

"I called everyone to discuss various topics. First will be what we discover on our investigation. I'll start!" Freed volunteers. "I rechecked the school grounds and nothing needing to tell has changed. That is all. Who would like to go next?"

Strange, he didn't say anything about the locked A/V Room. Could have Hyoma picked him as the mole? Better keep him as suspect number one for now.

"I will." Reika raises her hand. "Kanon and I searched the public bath's changing room. They was nothing there except a lack of cameras. The same was for the public bath themselves, right?" She stares toward Soshi and Masumi.

"Right." Soshi answers for them. "Not one. I suspect Monohyou didn't put one cuz the lens would fog up."

What!?

"Excellent deduction Soshi." Freed compliments. "I thought you were just a scatterbrain, but looks like looks can be deceiving outside America where danger comes in complex forms of terrorism."

"Thanks... I think."

I might kill him.

"Soshi~" Kanon takes out a concealed towel. "It's not nice to take credit for someone else's work. Who was the one who suggested to look for any cameras in the first place?"

"You..."

"Who was the one who checked the public baths while you took a soak?" Masumi questions.

"Me..."

"Who was the one who actually-" I starts to ask.

"Ahem! Okay, okay! Let's just say it was a team effort. Cool?"

"Yes, minus you... and Masumi." Kanon replies.

"Why me?" Masumi asks.

"Because, like monkey's, cleaning after yourselves is its own reward. Probably your kinds fault we got stuck here in the first place."

"That's... not fair."

Imagine if she found out, its my fault. She be... not sure.

"I found a laundry room." Yukie speaks. "Perfect for getting our clothes washed."

"Good to hear." Shina states. "No excuses for lack of hygiene."

"We should draw up a schedule for which gender gets to wash their clothes at what time."

"Huh, why?" Zai confuse. "Can't we just put each others clothes in all together?"

"Heavens no!" Shina glares. "Do you know how immoral you're proposal is!? God... Where to start? First off-!"

"Calm down. I was just kidding. Anyway, I don't see why we should take turns washing clothes. When I check the place out, there was more than one washing machine."

"There doesn't have to be a reason."

"'Zai got a good point." Freed admits. "Ridiculous to have such a spoiled standard in this terrorist situation. With no clear reason, I say-"

Looks like I'll have to give him one...

"I do my laundry in the nude all the time!" I shout out. "I can't iron without being completely naked to having a exposing apron on at most!"

"...Fine, we'll discuss the time table later. Takara, you have some serious problems, I suggest you go to a shrink after this kidnapping thing is all over with..."

Never heard that one before.

"Takara, be sure to tell me what time you'll do your laundry~" Kanon whispers sweetly.

Never heard that one before... from a girl.

I give a secret thumbs up to Miss Yukie but she returns it along with some look of pity. Is it directed at me?

"Me and Damon ran around everywhere, but still couldn't find anything helpful." Hoshiyo informs.

"Actually, you ran, and I stopped half way gasping for air." Damon informs. "Also, didn't we find there was another gate door to the second door like back at the school ground?"

"It's locked so there's need to bring it up."

"I guess so, but..."

"Emiri what did you find out?" Freed questions.

"Tell him." Emiri orders me.

"O-Okay." I comply. "Miss Emiri checked out the incinerator, and gave me a key to it."

"A key?" Freed inquires.

"Yes, its called the shutter gate's key. She got it from Monohyou saying someone must be responsible for cleaning duty. All the trash we make is to be collected and burned here weekly to keep the school from overflowing."

"Give it to me."

"Huh?"

"Only someone with responsibility can handle this task. You don't seem capable so I'll do it."

"Sure?" I give the key to him as the meeting continues talking about boring stuff.

I thought about using the key as part of my killings, but it would be too obvious since there's only one. I don't want to get caught.

"The rest were in here as I recall. If no one else has anything to say, this meeting is done till next time. We'll meet everyday at noon. Remember or I'll come get you." Freed leaves the cafeteria after saying. "None of you should do something you'll regret."

I will have no regrets.

Everyone leaves not in the mood to stay except me.

"*Growls*"

Finally food time!

I try opening the door.

!

"..." Monohyou stands in my way.

"What the hell do you want?!" I turn on my handbook's translator.

"Nyaa, sorry to say this put the kitchen will be temporarily closed."

"What?!"

"Nyaa, I must do one of my random storage checks to make sure the food is not contaminated. Sorry, no food for you!"

"F*** YOU! What did I ever do to you to deserve such torture?!"

"Nyaahaha! Don't let food blind you from your goal. If you want to eat, fill your stomach with bloodlust like a wild predator in the jungle. That'll fill you up real good while hunting for your prey." Monohyou enters the kitchen.

Damn him. But, he's right. Who needs food when I have so much f***ing bloodlust to keep me going? Predator mode on!

I leave the cafeteria to start my hunt.

* * *

 **And scene! Know its been a while. School takes a lot of time away from people. Well, not people who go to elementary, middle, or high school. Hope my writing hasn't gotten rusty or anything.** **More than enough time has passed so I'll be closing the polls right now, and I'll be starting on them next time. Till then...!** **The Big bad wolf is... signing out!**


	10. Free Time I

**Free Time I**

Skipping merrily through the halls with murder in my mind, I realized once I kill someone, I will be able to leave this place, but will not know how and when. Will I be leaving immediately? Will I have enough time to say good bye to everyone? Will our last moments be filled with everyone's hate at what I done, or maybe they'll understand why I had to?

"I can't accept something like that!"

That's why I decided, I'll spend some time with the people here in order to make some good memories until I commit murder. Plus, it does good to use stuff to exploit their weaknesses for when you want to kill that person. The ones I hang out with, one of them might be the one who'll end up killed by my own hands.

"Hello, Takara." Reika announces herself. "What's wrong? You look like you're in a trance of some kind. Are you thinking deeply about something."

"Well..."

* * *

 ** _Free Time with Reika_**

 ** _[Yes]_** _[No]_

* * *

"Ah." Reika having just been explain on my response. "You were thinking about what new stunts you're going to pull after we get out of here."

Some part of me was thinking about that, so it doesn't count as lying.

"That's good to hear."

"Y-You're too kind Miss Reika for overanalyzing me in a positive manner... My stunts aren't anything special to have your praise."

"Huh? Oh, no, I wasn't talking about that. I meant its good you believe we're going to get out of here part."

"Oh."

"B-But, I mean your stunts can also- They are also good to hear how much you think about your stunts for the sake of your fans!"

"N-No, I get what you were just saying something positive and I made you feel bad for trying to be nice as always. Sorry."

"It's okay. ...Takara..."

"Y-Yes?

"Um..."

! I see. Knowing her, she just walked up to me without thinking about what we should talk about. What could a oxymoron pair like us talk about? Damn, I made her feel awkward for being nice enough to start talking with me. I'm terrible! The worst!

"Miss Reika. I'm just wondering, if you don't mind answering..."

"Sure, ask me anything!" Reika ready to continue the conversation.

"How... did you become the Ultimate Artist?"

"..."

"Was that a bad question?"

"N-No... It's just I'm not use to being ask that? Do you really want to know?"

"...Not if you don't want to."

"...Thank you. It's not really the fiery special, exciting story you're hoping for. I just became a good artist out of nowhere."

"In what fields? I'm actually confused what artist your Ultimate is implying. They're are several types of artist. I mean there's martial artist, but... I don't think someone of your... build is capable of lifting anything heavier than a textbook. N-No offense! If you're interested in doing hand to hand, then you should go for it. Don't let my pessimistic words stop you!"

"Don't worry. I have zero interest in any form of fighting. I bruise too easily. One time, someone accidently threw a apple at me, and the apple wasn't the one that got bruised!"

"..." ...I known its wrong, but that so funny!

"Are you laughing inside?"

"N-No! O-Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Alright. For a second, it felt like you were, but if you say you didn't I'll believe you."

"Thank you." Forgive me for lying! "So, what arts do you specialize in!" I'm already for sure its not the black arts.

"My field of art is basely using the classic pen/pencil and paintbrush so that makes me a drawer and painter. Drawer first. Painter second. My worst is mix media and photography. It's too complex for me to get into. I was hoping Hope Peak's Academy would help me improve a little on that and other stuff, but... Here I am..."

"Yeah..."

"But, its alright. We will get out of here. I'm sure of it! The sooner we get out, the sooner you, me, and the rest of us can spend time as real classmates, and not prisoners."

"I like that."

 _Reika's so sweet, kind, and considerate. I'm grateful such a girl is even speaking with something like me. How long will it last I wonder?_

 _Reika's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._

* * *

We parted ways on good terms.

Next, I decide to head to the cafeteria seeing the spawn of absolute annoyance.

"Hello, Takara." Naoki greets merrily. "What a lovely day this is. Well, it was until you dropped by."

Should I really be doing this?

* * *

 ** _Free Time with Naoki_**

 ** _[Yes]_** _[No]_

* * *

Well, I might end up killing him. In fact, its most likely I will be laughing while stepping on his corpse, so the least I can do is endure a mere chat without lashing out on him. I should get to know things about him since I'll be using it at his funeral in addition to some daringly funny jokes. That is if someone will even arrange one for this guy.

"Haah...? You want to spend some time with me? Hm, I don't know what to say." He grinned. "You must be a massive masochist if you came to me knowing I'm going to verbally abusing the hell out of you. Ahaha! Just a heads up, I don't have any chew toys, kibble, or a bone: rewards for you."

"A-Ahaha..." God, what was I thinking when I decided to spend time with this asshole?! This feels like something out of a fan fiction poll with its great force compelled me to do this! Hey, male sadistic viewers! When you sleep, better hope I don't come out of your computer and give it to you! Trust me when I say you won't like it! As for any females viewers... Well... B-Bad girl! Sorry for being hard on you...

"? Your face is cherry red. I love cherries, and also a type of cherry if you know what I mean unless you're too stupid. Perhaps you're body burned up in lost of not getting a reward. Mm, I might have something, but if you want a reward, you're going have to behave like a good bitch and beg."

Must. Not. Kill. Yet.

"Naoki! So, um, what brings you here?"

"..."

Curse him!

"...Master Naoki. Will you please tell this... bitch what brings you here?"

"Hm... That's better. Since, you asked correctly ...on a second attempt, I'll tell you. Look at my three o clock."

I follow his instructions.

"I see... the window?"

"Look further."

"Trees?"

"And, below them are a row of plants, flowers, and bushes."

"Oh, I didn't notice them."

"Well, if you're looking from the view of a game's background, of course you won't see it. You got to see it from inside the game to see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll put it in a much simpler way so that it doesn't sound like I'm breaking some sort of wall. See the closed world we're forced to live in from the inside and not from the outside. Get it now?"

"Yeah." Accept this place as your reality and you'll see more than what you saw denying this place. Makes sense as I'm not accepting this place because I'm planning a murder to get out of here as he is not. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since his specialty is growing plants like a pansy.

"We explored the entire first floor, well I did thoroughly, yet I can't find a way to access that area. To see that lush green yet unable to feel it makes me so...! Sad." His expression turns dreary. "I haven't been able to feel the sensation or care for the plants I love so much. It's painful just seeing them, but I long to stare nonetheless. Monohyou took away what's most important to me. How will I be able to endure this sadness in my heart?!"

"Naoki..."

"Maybe a pair of strong... muscular arms holding onto me will lift my spirits! Anything further would be fine!"

...

"This really brought me in the mood. I'm going to try to score will a guy or two. Byeee!"

 _That guy... he makes me feel so disgusted!_

 _Naoki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._

I don't want to have my report card updated with him!

* * *

Erasing the horror, but failing miserably, I wander around with no destination in mind until I see someone in a classroom.

"Hey there." I greeted casually.

"Takara." Freed stared dubiously. "What brings you here?"

"My reason..."

* * *

 ** _Free Time with Freed_**

 ** _[Yes]_** _[No]_

* * *

"I suppose I now got time to waste seeing no further progress in our escape has come to light. But, that doesn't mean there won't be any in the near future! We won't this terrorist win!" Freed poses confidently with pride.

"Thanks..."

"What would you like to talk about?"

Let's see... What would be a good conversation starter topic?

 _Vietnam_  
 ** _United States_**  
 _Russia_

"Why not let about your home country? The U.S, United States, America. What about it makes you proud to be a American?"

"Very well." Freed smiled, probably the first time since coming here as far as I know. "You see. America is without a doubt the best country in the world! We are the leader of the world who have helped several countries who needed help from global colonization! We fight terrorism with a iron resolve that refuses to negotiate with their kind! Our 1966 Ford Mustang convertible is unrivaled by no one!"

"...You must really like America."

"It's my life and soul! As a proud marine, I give my everything to serve my country to the best of my abilities! That's why I even bothered coming overseas. I've told you this before I believe."

"*Growls*"

"Hungry are we?" He looks at me with pity. "A girl like you has no class. Though not as bad as Shichi. Still..."

"I-Is that a problem? I can't control my stomach, you know? Trust me. I tried and failed every time."

"No, I'm not saying this is your fault, but your country's economy is to blame. You have your ramen, teriyaki, rice, and other weak crap. Unlike in America with our good old tater tots, corn on the cob, real butter, popcorn, a big, juicy, corn-fed, dry-aged steaks, hot dogs, and the classic pride of America, the hamburger!"

"I have had all of those before. They're very delicious, but it causes me to gain weight easily. Luckily my stunts and training burns and tones down my body very fast and smoothly."

"No! You haven't truly have them until you had them made by a American chef, served inside a log cabin on American soil!"

"I guess so." Don't really care. Food is Food. It's either good or bad and nothing more.

"Your culture is messed up. If you ever read a book, read the novel the Great Noise, and you'll see a new world opening up in your mind."

"I'm not the reading type." Nor the school type. Or anything relating to school at all I bet.

"Well, that hardly matters. As long as you can cook and clean, you can pass as a decent housewife if you lack all academic skills."

"..."

"You can cook and clean, right?"

"Sure..." Note to self. Don't let him inspect my room.

"That's good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. This time together was... not bad. I don't mind if we do this again. As long as it doesn't interrupt my schedule that is."

 _When I first met him. I assume he would be a total stickler for the rules. But, now I can see there's another side to him which can make him actually fun to chill with. I'm going to have try opening it. Bet, we'll have some real fun together._

 _Freed's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him._

* * *

I head to my room until...

*Ding dong, bing bong*

Turning on my e-Handbook.

"Nyaa, hello everyone. Having a nice chill time. Got plenty of cat naps. Good! Because, we're about to move onto the next stage! Assemble to the designated area I've placed inside your maps. I'll be waiting. Don't keep me waiting unless you got a life to spare!"

Huh? What's going on? Older B- Hyobu didn't mention anything about this to me. Doesn't sound good. Not to mention his method of where to go... What's he up to? Better go and find out.

* * *

 **Next, you know what happens, right? In case you don't, its the motive. So simple a answer you don't need to think about it.**

 **How was my first attempt at a free time? I've never done one before so I appreciate some commentary on that. I plan to do a Free Time II before the first murder occurs so some advice would very much be appreciated.**

 **Nothing left to say except... Big Bad Wolf signing out!**


	11. Chapter 1-4

**Chapter 1-4**

Where to go? Where to go?

Is it over there? Or over there?

Damn it! Damn it!

I can't find where the others are! Why didn't Monohyou just tell us where to go?! Hyobu knows I'm bad at reading maps! Stupid older bro!

Ok, calm down Takara. Keeping your eyes glued to the map isn't going to help. Think. When it comes to maps, the place I'm looking for is usually the last place I think the destination will be at.

.

.

!

I got it!

Successfully, making it to my destination thanks to my naturally honed instincts, I see that everyone manage to arrive before me. They must be total pros for when it comes to reading a map! As expected of the Ultimates! I'm noticed immediately by everyone for some reason.

"With Takara's arrival that makes everyone present." Shichi counts carefully. "Now can we go inside the A/V room?"

"Yes." Freed answers. "Now that everyone has arrived."

I see. They all were waiting for me. How nice of them. Such a shame I'm going to have to brutally murder one of them.

"Thank god." Naoki sighs. "I never thought I had to wait for a woman."

Some reluctant, making them not a real shame.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do. The best you guys can muster which is barley worth more than nothing to your species so be grateful you bunch of monkeys..." Kanon mutters.

"Please contain your malice for after this... unknown thing is done with at least." Reika pleads.

"I'll try..."

"Sounds like a promise ready to be broken." Shina comments.

As Shichi mentioned, we're outside the A/V room for reasons unknown called by Monohyou. ! A thought comes to mind.

"Since, the A/V is open, why don't we bring the tapes we received from Monohyou with us?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that's not going to be happening." Zai heaves a sigh. "Right Freed?"

"Yes." Freed responds. "I already thought of that idea while people were assembling to this location. So, I requested Hoshiyo run as fast as she can to her room and get her tape."

"Which was really quick! But, when I got there and back, the door suddenly locked itself automatically when I reached a certain amount of distance to the A/V room. Whether the A/V room was open or not it didn't matter. The door would shut itself no matter what." Hoshiyo explains.

"Looked enough to crush anything or anyone in its way..." Damon comments.

"Uhh, that's a scary image to picture." Kichiro imagines.

"So, when the idea was proven just to be a dream, she ran and put her tape back coming here again." Masumi finishes the story.

"Yet, she made it back before only you. Even the lovable slacker Zai managed to get here slightly after everyone else." Naoki mentions.

"Loveable?" Shina grimaces.

"What exactly were you doing while we had to wait for you, putting on your makeup on?" He scoffs at me.

"I don't wear make up..." I answer having no comeback available. My real reason was just so pitiful I couldn't think of one.

"Come on Naoki man, cut her some slack." Soshi requests. "Not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

"Actually, we are, inside the A/V room, but since you requested it, I'll forgive her, but when this is over, I like to see your natural surfing form for when you surf."

"Oh, that's cool. Wanna learn how to surf?"

"You... can say that..." he snickers.

"?"

"Now we got that... settled, we all should be going inside right now." Damon points out.

"Of course if Freed doesn't mind." Kichiro brings up. "It's your decision after all."

"Why do we even need his permission?" Emiri mutters to herself.

"..." Freed opens the door and goes inside.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shina goes in next.

"Let's go." Yukie third.

One by one everyone made their way inside. There inside we find a cardboard box. It's filled with another set of tapes looking like the tapes we received on our first day here. Only this time each is labelled with our last names. We each grab ours from the box.

"I'm guessing Monohyou wants us to see what's inside." Masumi speaks up.

"You guess? Zai chuckles. "I think its pretty obvious that's what he exactly wants us to do. The question is should we?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Emiri answers. "Monohyou made us come here, and he can make us do what we want if you haven't noticed."

"Good point. Then lets get watching!"

Is what he said, but some others... are having doubts to even want to see what these tapes hold. The same goes for me, but...! As a daredevil, there are times, I do things now and think about the consequences later! Which is most of the time anyway!

I sit in a chair and begin placing the tape in. Eventually, everyone made there way to that stage. I await what images show...

Except nothing shows. It's just a blank tape... With that... disappointment, I take the tape out, and leave my seat about to question them about theirs, but... as I made contact with their faces, I knew right then and there, we didn't see the same images. Their expressions were mortified and their faces were white and blue.

"Since, no ones going to say it, I'm going to say it..." Zai takes a deep breath. "What. The. F*** was that...!"

"..." Freed remains motionless.

"C-Calm down. For all we know, it could've all been Photoshop." Damon points out.

"Unfortunately, its not. My eyes are really sharp, and can tell if it really was." Yukie disproves.

"Would've been better if you lied." Naoki sighs. "At least it would have calmed everyone down."

"That would've been wrong. Only a murder would gain from casting it aside and I'm no killer."

"Even so. This still leaves one problem..." Masumi pauses.

"Just what is it?" Shina questions. "This tape..."

"A trick! It has to be a trick!?" Shichi smashes hers. "There's no way that could happen!"

"Unless it is true..." Kichiro utters out. "Sorry, for that discouraging comment!"

"Don't be. I won't accept what I saw! No matter what!"

"Takara." Reika taps my shoulder nervously.

"Yes?" I respond.

"I couldn't notice but you look really compose. Didn't seeing your images scare you?"

"...Of course not! As a kickass daredevil, I'm use to experiences any kind of s*** and deal with it without trouble!"

"That's... good to hear..."

Just what did they see? I can't ask them about it cuz they'll want to see my tape for asking which in return will make me look suspicious with its empty content. Meaning, I can't even try stopping the cause because I don't know what the others saw even in relation! Hyobu probably planned it that way intentionally. To get everyone riled up, so it'll make it much harder for me to commit murder. This will most likely cause a murder among my classmates before I get the first chance! Worse of all...! It caused me to casually talked crudely with Miss Reika being distracted by this! Damn him!

"I... had enough of this...!" Freed roared. "Monohyou! Get out here and explain yourself...!"

It seems his motionless state was him bottling all his anger inside then it just exploded.

"..." Monohyou appears. "...!"

"Just what...-!"

At that moment our e-handbooks were beeping as if asking everyone to listen immediately. It said...

"NYAA! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT NOW...!"

As like a gas leak poured in, everyone including me scattered outside including me from that cold threatening message.

"Hold up!" Freed yells. "I'm not leaving till I get some answers!"

The door suddenly shuts itself. Then...

*Clang* *Clang* *Boom* *Boom* *Bang* *Bang*

A series of metal clanging destructive noises come from the inside that room.

"Whatever happening in there can't be good..." Hoshiyo states.

"No duh Sherlock's." Emiri remarks.

Everyone stood silently until the noise has subsided. No one dared to try opening the door. Looks like the one with dare in its title should- That's me...

I approach the door and twist its nob slowly. In full view I see...

"Freed!" Naoki gasps.

Freed was turn down on his stomach covered in a splash of his own blood. Scratch marks were all over his back, arms, legs, and etc.

"..." Monohyou who stands behind Freed covered in some of his blood, slightly beaten up licks its bloody paw.

"Damn you!" Shichi raises her fist.

"Stop!" Kanon holds her fist. "We don't need a actually tragedy to happen here!"

"Shut up! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Wow, she wasn't showing this much passion when she was trying to do the same to me." Zai laughs.

"..." she glares at him.

"Not working huh?"

"Let go! I wanted to be the one to beat Freed black and blue! Not you!"

"I think he's red and-" Kichiro tries to point out.

"I know that!"

"Sorry."

As soon as she broke free, Miss Yukie, Miss Hoshiyo, Zai, and me had to stop her. One for each arm or leg. Miss Yukie and Miss Hoshiyo got the arms while Zai and I got her legs, though Zai can quit stroking hers, I don't think its helping one bit! Would it be okay if I also... No, I shouldn't even be thinking about it at a time like this!

"..." Monohyou stands there motionless.

Our handbooks then started beeping again like before. Opening it while still holding onto Miss Shichi...

"ALL OF YOU! TO YOUR ROOMS!" Monohyou's paw extends really sharp claws and starts scratch up the floor making a loud screech sound. "NOW...!"

The students scattered out while Miss Kanon back kicks Zai's stomach and pats my head gently, lifts both of Miss Shichi's legs while Miss Hoshiyo and Miss Yukie remain hold on her arms.

"Don't worry we got this!" Kanon assures us, then leads the four of them out of the room.

"Zai, come on let's go!" I shake him. "This isn't the time to be slacking off!"

"I know! That... woman didn't hold back. Ugh!" Zai groans.

A part of me believe he had it coming, but Miss Kanon shouldn't have done it for her own reasons in this situation. Another part of me wanted to ask how it felt to- There's no time to think about that either!

I drag Zai outside the A/V room and close the door. Zai regains his strength.

"Thanks!" Zai standing up. "Just to let you know, I also have my eye on you." He slides his hand across my face.

"Eh?!" His eye on me? He did it again. He hit on me again? That mean's... A-A guys really interested in me? For reals?! And what does he mean by also?

"We should get to our own rooms before Monohyou decides to kill us. See you again Takara." He runs to his room.

Right. Heading to my room is the first thing I should be thinking about. I shouldn't take what a womanizer and a cheater says so seriously anyway. I'm sure he was just teasing with me! Y-Yeah, that's it! That's all it was!

I dash to my own room getting the thought of it out of my mind.

Once there, I sit on the bed. The only words I can think of is why...

Freed Cruise. Our strict presumed leader... He wasn't a bad person. Just wanted to help in our imprisonment and took charge to become our unofficial leader. Yet... He was killed just like that for ignoring Monohyou's, no my brothers orders. I didn't think he would do something so irrational and brutal for one little outburst on his authority. He always followed his own set of rules and never broke them. Unless Freed attacked him after the doors shut themselves. That would make sense given Freed's temper back there. I wonder why I'm not crying for his death? Oh, yeah, because I'm too tough to cry. I'm just too much of a daredevil in that manner.

Looking at the clock.

It's not even eight yet, but I think I'm going to sleep since I'm tired and exhausted wiping sweat off my face.

I close my eyes and drifted away...

* * *

 _"Older bro! Older bro!" I rush inside a room._

 _"Once again you barge into my room? And once again it's the middle of the night." He states._

 _"Also you're here once again dusting your glasses. Your point?"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"I just wanted to tell you our plan worked."_

 _"Our? You mean your plan."_

 _"Come on now. No need to be modest. Remember there's no I in team!"_

 _"Right... But, couldn't you have to tell me in the morning?"_

 _"No way! You only come home from your private school around this time, then have our servants drive you back in the early morning! I don't want to wake up twenty minutes before I normally wake up when I can ask you when your in the middle of your pointless school work."_

 _"...Understood."_

 _"Glad we can see eye to eye. Anyway, my stupid classmates panicked, screamed, and most of all cried! It was so priceless and so funny!"_

 _"Especially the girls, right?"_

 _"Yep! The sound of those bitches crying was the best, I could hardly contain my laughter in that classroom!"_

 _"You certainly hate girls."_

 _"Uh-huh. There so yucky its makes me just sick looking at them!"_

 _"And, no one suspected you?"_

 _"Plenty did, but what could they do? In this day and age, the only thing that matters is proof! Since they didn't have any, I couldn't be punished! Isn't that great?!"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"That didn't sound very supportive." I frown. "It's almost like... you wanted me to get caught."_

 _"Not at all..."_

 _"That would make me very upset at you. Unlike the law, I don't need reasoning and logic or any proof to do mean things to you... But lucky for you I believe you! After all, you helped set up those untraceable pranks with me, covering my tracks so perfectly, so there's no way you do something bad to me. Right, Older Bro~!"_

 _"You just answered your own question."_

 _"I did uh."_

 _"If I may ask, would it kill you to be a bit nicer to your classmates, especially the girls. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."_

 _"Hahaha!"_

 _"...Pretty funny joke right."_

 _"One of your best! Ahaha! Looks like someone's been practicing their comical skills like I told you to. You were always horrible at them being a boring square. Now you can tell a good joke."_

 _"Indeed I can."_

 _"If you were serious." I glare. "Then you must've dusted your glasses to the point they become defected because I'm no gentleman! I'm a rowdy elementary-schooler who likes to have fun for my expense alone!"_

 _"Is that all you wish to chat about? If you would please leave, I got homework to work on."_

 _"Boo!" I tackle my brother. "You can do that later. For now, you'll have to play with the fun loving me, since I have no friends to play with in the whole wide world!"_

 _"...Fine."_

 _"If you want, we can play that adult stuff you're curiously researching~"_

 _"! Did you look at my laptop history? How did you know my password?!"_

 _"I bribed a servant to keep watch for when you accessed your laptop. Don't worry, I ask the servant to leave once they knew the password so you're welcome."_

 _"You..."_

 _"What's wrong? Are you mad at me? Because..." I press my body weight on him._

 _"Nnn!"_

 _"When you're mad at me, I'm mad at you for being mad at me. So, are you mad at me?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"That's good to hear." I get off him. "Just so you know, I was only kidding about that stuff, when I look at your history, I didn't understand a single thing, so it must've be boring adult type, prep school stuff, so I stopped searching half way."_

 _"Whew..."_

 _"I'm tired so I'll leave you to your boring work. Night!"_

 _"Good night..."_

* * *

*Ding dong, bing bong*

"?" I automatically turn on my e-handbook.

"Nyaa. Attention students. The time is now 10 p.m. and nighttime is now in effect. Time to get some sleep and take a loooooooong cat nap. Have some despair bringing dreams! Good night! Sleep tight!"

Ah. Another announcement. They must be automatic. One is for ten at night and the other is for seven in the morning.

Another dream about Hyobu, huh? Those were good days for the both of us until... Never mind. Better continue my sleep till the next announcement comes to wake me up again.

* * *

 **There ends another chapter. The motive... Even if you don't know what the motive really is, it is still a motive which got a certain one riled up and slashed up good. What a tragedy! It would be a lie if going to cr-!**

 **Anyhow! Want to know what happens next? Stay tuned, because I doubt you'll expect it.** **Big Bad Wolf signing out!**


End file.
